


This Christmas (I'll give you my heart)

by schoetheisrealaf



Series: You two deserve each other (The Asshole AU) [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Christmas Fluff in the first three chapters, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Heat Mention, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jinyoung, Porn with Feelings, much more Nora than actually needed for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung have a fight at the supermarket in the morning.Jaebum and Jinyoung find out they're arranged to be married in the evening.Jaebum and Jinyoung fall in love, but only in time.
OR
Shouting match over the last Christmas goose at the grocery store AU





	1. Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chaptered ff cats!  
> I know I take ages with this series, but I'm still going strong and the stories are only getting longer^^  
> Going with the spirit of the season, I wanted to make this one a Christmas themed story, hence the change from "Thanksgiving turkey" to "Christmas goose" in the AU.  
> I hope you like my little experiment...it's my first time doing chapters and also my first time writing a/b/o so yeah...let's see what you say and enjoy!!  
> H <3

_23 days till Christmas_

In a crammed supermarket at 11:34am, surrounded by tinsel and Christmas candy, Jaebum spots the most beautiful omega he has ever seen.

The boy is standing in the frozen food section, just like Jaebum himself, staring through the glass intently. His shining dark hair falls into his face as he looks down, tall yet graceful frame bent over the freezer. Dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt he still somehow manages to look like he just walked out of a fashion magazine and Jaebum’s heart almost stops when the stranger passes an elegant hand through his hair, exposing his delicate features as he continues to search, his pink lips forming a little pout.

Intrigued, Jaebum wonders if the boy is already mated to some lucky person, a sudden wave of want washing over him.

_He’s so beautiful…_

The next moment though, the pleasurable wave of admiration turns into one of pure guilt as Jaebum’s eyes land on the item he is supposed to buy, triggering a whole chain of memories. Staring at the unassuming frozen Christmas goose sitting behind the glass of the freezer, Jaebum remembers the dinner tonight. The dinner his mother sent him to buy this goose for, the dinner where Jaebum is supposed to meet the person that has been haunting his thoughts ever since he first heard of them. _His fiancé._

Half a year ago, his parents came home from a meeting at a business partner’s home, practically glowing, claiming they had finally found the perfect mate for Jaebum. Apparently said partners, the Parks, have an omega son, only slightly younger than Jaebum. Upon meeting the boy, Jaebum’s parents had been immediately convinced of their compatibility and fast in coming to an agreement with the Park family. Jaebum’s father described his future husband as “very quick witted”, while his mother stuck with “strikingly beautiful”, winking at Jaebum slyly, but much to Jaebum’s dismay, that was the only information they were willing to give, saying he should judge for himself when he met his fiancé in person.

_Surely, he is even more beautiful than_ him _then_ …, Jaebum tries to convince himself desperately, as he side eyes the gorgeous stranger moving in his direction. By now, he is so near that Jaebum can smell him and the scent makes him want to melt into the floor, whishing he had taken an extra dose inhibitors this morning to dull his senses even more. Maybe this way, he wouldn’t have to feel weak in the knees as waves of oranges and spice wash over him, making his movements sluggish as he opens the freezer and reaches inside, the stranger now standing right next to him.

Jaebum is so focused on telling himself that his future husband will surely smell _far_ better and scolding himself for lusting after another person _less than ten hours_ before he meets the one he has been dreaming about for six months, that he doesn’t even notice the other boy reaching into the freezer too. It is only when an unknown hand creeps into his vision that has been firmly trained on the _very_ unsexy sight of the frozen goose ever since the first whiff of fragrance hit him, that he breaks out of his stupor.

Slowly, he lifts his eyes from the hand gripping _his_ goose insistently, just to come face to face with the person he tried so desperately to avoid looking at. Now, from close up, framed by the red glow of brutally lit Christmas decoration behind him, the omega looks even more ethereal, if it weren’t for the frown on his face and the hard gleam in his dark eyes. As if they were playing a very stupid party game, the two of them manage to manoeuvre the food out if the freezer, both gripping on it, trapped in a stubborn eye lock.

“Sorry, but I’m pretty sure I had the goose first.” The boy states solemnly, as if they were talking about something much more severe than the component of a Christmas dinner. It makes Jaebum smile a bit as he replies, pointing to the freezer as he tries not to let it show too much that the presence of the other makes him feel all tingly on the inside.

“No, actually that was me, but it’s alright, I’ll just grab ano…” Already about to let go and finally get out of this dreadful situation, Jaebum turns to look inside the freezer. Cheerfully, the machine greets him with an empty slot exactly where more geese should wait for him, a painful void between ready-to-bake cookie dough and sickeningly green popsicles in the vague shape of a Christmas tree. In an instant, his hands are gripping the item between him and the stranger like a vice again.

When Jaebum redirects his gaze at the other, the boy is lifting a perfect, unimpressed eyebrow at him, tightening his hold in retaliation, a challenging sparkle in his eyes.

“We both know I had the goose already claimed when you came.” Jaebum says matter-of-factly, positive he will win this discussion. It’s the truth after all, he has been standing in front of it for what felt like _minutes._

“ _We both know_ that that’s not true. Just because you’re staring at something doesn’t mean you have it _claimed_. Now stop thinking you own everything because you’re a fucking alpha and let go of my goose.” His opponent says condescendingly and Jaebum feels his blood pressure starting to rise. Not only did the other man just accuse him of behaving like the kind of alpha he absolutely despises, he also had the audacity to say that Jaebum’s goose was _his._

“You stop thinking everybody has to kneel at your feet just because you’re a pretty omega!”, Jaebum ends up gritting out far louder and angrier than he intended while he forcefully yanks the goose nearer to his body.

Of course, the omega is having none of that and continues to clutch onto the package as if they were children fighting over a toy. The motion causes him to stumble a step forward though and Jaebum gets completely overwhelmed by their sudden proximity the exact same moment he realises what he just said. Or rather screamed. For the whole store to hear.

His fears are validated the moment he looks into the other boy’s face, feeling himself blush deeply under the smug grin and sparkling gaze.

“Thanks for calling me pretty darling. But flattery won’t get you anywhere in this case. I’ll take my goose anyway now, if you don’t mind.”

And then, the prettiest and yet most insolent person Jaebum has ever met throws him one last, breath-taking wink before turning away, taking Jaebum’s goose with him. Feeling as frozen as the food that he held in his hands until just now, Jaebum can do nothing else but inhale the last traces of the stranger’s scent and watch him disappear down the aisle, an alluring sway in his steps. Slowly, a complete nothingness spreads in Jaebum’s head, except for two highly contrasting thoughts. The first one is a slightly guilty, yet insistent appreciation of the receding boy’s ass in those jeans. The second one is a loud, utterly panicked _what the hell did just happen???._

***

That very evening, Jaebum finds himself standing in front of a house that might just be the home of Santa freaking Clause himself, wearing a Christmas sweater for the first time in his life. The house is decorated with what could be the entire fairy light assortment of Walmart combined, cheesy little Santa statues placed all over the perfectly mowed lawn, hell there is even one sitting in a tree just above Jaebum’s head.

Suddenly, Jaebum is very glad that the deep green garment he is wearing at least does not depict Father Christmas, but his most beloved reindeer, complete with a bright red, plushy nose sitting merrily just over Jaebum’s belly button while the scratchy material of the eyes rubs uncomfortably over his nipples. Needless to say, he hates the damned thing already, but what can he do when the Parks requested ‘festive clothing’ in their invitation.

Following his parents up the brightly lit path to the front door, Jaebum wipes his nervously sweating hands on his dark pants. He still can’t really fathom what happened this morning, the only thing he knows is that he was sent to get the one thing his family said they would contribute to this dinner of highest importance for his future and failed. What his ‘quick witted’ fiancé will think of him once he hears this, Jaebum doesn’t even want to imagine. 

Jaebum’s mother presses the doorbell the moment he reaches the porch, a melodious little ring resounding inside the house. If his future husband is only half as perfect as the home he lives in, Jaebum will have serious problems keeping up with him, he thinks before the approaching steps in the hall wipe his mind completely blank of anything that isn’t nauseating anticipation.

Far too slowly for Jaebum’s liking, the door opens at last and Jaebum lets himself be ushered to the front by his mother numbly. He can’t believe that this is it. That he will meet his fiancé in a matter of _seconds_ now.

The first thing Jaebum notices is that everything is incredibly bright. There are lights everywhere, reflecting back from the red and green decorated walls and giant white stairs to the left. The second thing he notices is that there certainly must have been a severe misunderstanding regarding the ‘festive clothing’ aspect of the evening. Because while his parents are done up in hideous Christmas hats and red pullovers with a giant Christmas holly emblem sewed on by Jaebum’s mother, the two middle aged people facing him now are wearing elegant evening attire. And they surely aren’t his future mate.

There is a moment of stunned silence while each party takes in the unexpected appearance of the other, until Jaebum hears a soft, repressed giggle coming from his father behind him and suddenly, all five of them are laughing, their breath forming little white clouds over their heads.

“Junghee dear, are these sweaters handmade? I love how you…”, the woman that apparently is the mother of Jaebum’s fiancé starts to gush but is stopped short by a door banging shut in the upper floor and someone hurrying downstairs noisily.

And for the second time that day, Jaebum feels like all the air has been knocked out of his lungs when the person rounds the corner of the stairs, finally coming into full view.

It is _him_. The goose stealing, heart stopping pretty boy from the supermarket. Thankfully, the fact that the other boy is busy descending the stairs in reckless yet elegant speed, gaze still focused on fumbling with the last button of his white shirt, gives Jaebum a small head start to prepare himself.

So he carefully schools his most likely utterly shocked expression back into one of friendly surprise and straightens his – still hideous – Christmas sweater to hide the inner turmoil he is feeling at the sudden reappearance of the gorgeous stranger in his life.

“Sorry I wasn’t there right away, Mrs. Im, Mr. Im, I got a bit carried away…”, said stranger starts as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, finally looking up from his shirt and Jaebum can pin point the exact moment his opponent realises who he is facing. It is evident in the way the other boy’s eyes widen comically and his voice drops half an octave, mumbling a confused _you?_.

“Oh, so you two know each other?”, Mr. Park pipes up happily after a moment, just to be silenced by a single, warning gaze from his wife.

“Golly, I feel like we forgot all our manners over that little commotion in the beginning!”, she cries out exaggeratedly, waving Jaebum and his family inside with an urgent hand.

“I can’t believe we let you three stand outside in the cold for that long! We really shouldn’t waste any more time now!” She throws her husband one more meaningful gaze who seems to get the hint immediately this time, shoving their by now slightly more composed son in the direction of Jaebum.

“Jaebum, this is Jinyoung. Jinyoung, greet your future mate.” Solemn, proud smiles adorn the faces of both couples as Jaebum and his fiancé finally come to face each other directly. For a second, Jaebum feels a strong sense of déjà vu, as the prominent scent of the omega hits his nose again, their position strangely similar to earlier this day. Jinyoung (and Jaebum can’t even begin to describe how _good_ it feels to finally have a name he can link with the words _my future husband_ , even under these circumstances) is once again illuminated by the decoration gleaming softly from the open living room behind him, making his hair and eyes shine jet black.

Jaebum can feel those dark orbs give him a slow once over, from his leather boots over the very prominent reindeer nose on his belly to the single diamond earrings he chose to wear today. Desperate to distract himself from the hotness surging through him at being mustered so shamelessly, Jaebum tries to fix his gaze on the most unsuspecting thing he can find while still kind of looking at Jinyoung. His shoulders won’t do, they are too close to his tantalizing neck, as a consequence, Jaebum settles with his cute, slightly pink ears. And did Jaebum just call his ears cute, seriously? Because they aren’t. They are gigantic. Not cute. Nope.

He doesn’t know how long they remain like that, just looking at each other, some seconds probably, even though to Jaebum it feels like five minutes have passed when he hears a subtle cough from his mother, reminding him that they have social conventions to fulfil.

And if there is one thing that Jaebum knows it’s manners, so he courtly offers his hand to Jinyoung, hoping the light tremor he feels in it won’t be too obvious.

“Hello, I’m Jaebum. It’s really nice to meet you.” The words are like a mathematical formula known by everyone, making it incredibly predictable what Jinyoung will say next as he grabs Jaebum’s ice cold hand with his own.

“Nice to meet you too.” Is returned as expected, but what Jaebum didn’t expect is the small, almost shy smile adorning Jinyoung’s features and the way his voice is suddenly so much smoother than he remembers it from this morning. Unable to fight the effect the boy has had on him since the very beginning, Jaebum smiles back, feeling a weird calmness settle over him.

Of course, this temporarily peace can only hold for so long with four other excited people in the room and the silence is quickly broken by Jaebum’s mother suddenly appearing next to them.

“Well, well, it looks like you two will get along just fine!”, she exclaims happily, gesturing to where their hands are still clasped between them. Feeling himself blush with embarrassment, Jaebum hastily tries to detangle himself from Jinyoung, just to find his hand being squeezed even tighter by those slender fingers. Questioning, Jaebum looks into the other’s face and he realises with a sense of dread that he is still far from being out of trouble. Because while the smile Jinyoung directs at Jaebum’s mother is utterly charming, his eyes stay focused on Jaebum, full of dangerous mischief.

“I completely agree Mrs. Im. Actually…”, he says, giving all his attention back to Jaebum at the end, probably to bask in his reaction to what he will do next.

“…it almost feels like we might have met before. But that’s impossible, of course.”

“Of course.” Jaebum can only echo, while Jinyoung’s thumb strokes the back of his hand teasingly, dumbstruck at the general _audacity_ of the person that is supposed to become his _mate_.

***

Ten minutes later, Jaebum finds himself sitting at a wonderfully laid table, with the very goose he thought he lost this morning right in front of him. Jaebum’s parents apologised several times for their missing guest present, Mrs. Park’s only answer being a light laugh and the explanation that she had forgotten about it anyway and sent Jinyoung out to buy one just this morning.

_At least I get to eat my fucking goose anyway…_ , shoots through Jaebum’s mind, causing him to grin cynically at his opulently decorated plate. Not only does it have a golden rim as broad as three of his fingers, there are also skilfully painted kissing Christmas elves right in the centre. In the background, _Feliz Navidad_ is playing softly, cheerfully filling the lulls in conversation with noise to dull the awkward sting of silence. By the time Christmas comes around this year, Jaebum’s might have already had enough of it.

Of course, the only conversation that is happening is between the parents anyway, contently sitting across from each other, the women on one, the men on the other side of the table. Thankfully, his parents quickly discarded the Christmas hats once all the greeting was done and out of the way, but Jaebum’s mother still looks somewhat ridiculous next to Mrs. Park in her elegant deep red dress.

Jaebum doesn’t even want to consider how he himself must look next to Jinyoung, how he himself must look _to_ Jinyoung, who is sitting beside him, their shoulders almost touching since their parents made them sit next to each other on the short end of the table. They are both obviously on edge given the unfamiliar closeness, causing them to jump slightly and knock together even more when Mr. Park suddenly addresses them.

“Jinyoung, Jaebum, before we start to eat, the four of us have something important to tell you.”

“You might know that originally, your wedding was planned for some time next summer. But recently there have been some…well, happenings and we’ve been thinking…why wait so long?” Jaebum’s mother starts to ramble, until Mrs. Park places a soothing hand on her arm, taking over smoothly.

“In short: the date of your wedding is brought forward to the 30th of December.”

Shocked, Jaebum gapes at the four adults looking at him from both sides. The 30th of December is less than a month away. He only moved out five months ago, barley got used to living alone and now this second life changing event is just going to be thrown in his face like that? Side eying Jinyoung in what he hopes is a subtle way, he tries to estimate if the other boy feels as ruffled as him. But Jinyoung, at least from the outside, is the very picture of serenity.

“Don’t worry Jaebum-ah, we’ve got it all planned already! A Christmas wedding with a romantic honey moon in the Canadian Rockies! What else could you wish for?” Mrs. Park smiles reassuringly at him.

“Now let’s eat!” And just like that, the spotlight is turned away from their corner of the table again as food is disturbed and their parents start their animated chatter again.

On autopilot, Jaebum follows their example and begins to eat, trying to convince himself that a few months back or forth in the date really don’t make a difference. He thinks of how he had actually been looking forward to being mated, to having someone he can share life with. No way will he let these initial complications get to him like this, he resolves before he gets pulled out of his mind by a warm hand on his upper thigh.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Jaebum turns to Jinyoung who continues to eat braised red cabbage only using his fork, faking innocence. After he is done with letting Jaebum stew for a few moments, he cleans his mouth delicately with the – and what else did Jaebum expect really, in this flawless household – golden embroidered napkin and leans over into Jaebum’s space, just enough to whisper into his ear.

Actually, Jaebum has been thinking that he was slowly regaining control of the situation, getting used to Jinyoung’s scent by sitting next to him, steeling himself against any disarming comment about to come but it seems he now has to discover that he was not prepared. Not at all.

“Do you want to know a secret Jaebum?”, Jinyoung murmurs lowly and Jaebum has to fight with all his might to keep himself from shivering too visibly. He doesn’t trust his voice to not alert their oblivious parents and so he just nods courtly, making Jinyoung squeeze his leg in satisfaction as he continues to speak.

“They’re in such a hurry for us to marry because of me. Or rather my condition.” Jinyoung’s hand slips forward a little, his fingertips touching the sensitive inside of Jaebum’s thigh just inches below his groin. It sends Jaebum’s mind reeling, screaming that this is the boy he recognizes from the supermarket. The one that is definitely too beautiful, too witty and shameless to do Jaebum any good.

“I can’t be unmated when I go into heat. And that can happen any day now.” Probably annoyed by Jaebum’s lack of response, Jinyoung lets his hot breath ghost over the alpha’s ear. Jaebum can hear the pleased hum the other makes when he isn’t able to contain his violent shiver this time, struggling to place the cutlery he is holding on his napkin without making too much noise due to his trembling hands. He feels his instincts kick in at the mention of Jinyoung going into heat and mix dangerously with the attraction to him he has been feeling since the beginning, sending an aroused tingle down south.

“We thought I still had some time since I also presented very late…but recently…things have been different.” Steadily, Jinyoung’s hand slips upwards while he speaks, fingernails grazing the inseam of Jaebum’s trousers until Jaebum stops them by placing his own hand over Jinyoung’s insistently. Expecting Jinyoung to withdraw his hand and finally stop his mind games, he turns to the omega, drawing in a heavy breath at the way he is biting at his pink bottom lip, innocence entirely vanished in favour of searing hot calculation.

“It’s just that I can _feel_ it coming, I feel…”, Jinyoung continues, his eyes fixed on Jaebum, when the voice of Jinyoung’s father comes bursting into their bubble like a siren.

“What are you two whispering about now?”, he asks, grinning at them, unaware of the way his son almost jumps out of his seat, looking dazed at the sudden intrusion.

“Uh nothing Mr. Park, we were just talking about how your wife’s goose tastes absolutely delicious!” Jaebum sends him an innocent smile, hoping that it doesn’t look as strained as it feels with Jinyoung’s hand under his still burning a hole through his slacks. Thankfully, the other three adults are still immersed in a discussion regarding their latest business cooperation and Mr. Park gets pulled back in quickly when Jaebum’s father turns to ask him a question.

When Jaebum finally feels safe enough to breathe freely again, he slowly lifts his hand from Jinyoung’s, turning his gaze to the boy curiously. He too seems to have recovered from the shock of almost being discovered, since he shoots Jaebum a conspiratorial smile as he moves his hand slowly, letting it stroke over Jaebum’s thigh before withdrawing completely. The motion itself does not differ much from what Jinyoung did before, but strangely, the caress feels warm and calming now instead of dangerous and exhilarating. In fact, looking into Jinyoung’s dark eyes, communicating with him silently, Jaebum almost feels like he might have passed some kind of important test to get onto Jinyoung’s good side.

The rest of the evening only serves to prove this feeling. To Jaebum’s utter relief Jinyoung refrains from making any other dangerously exciting moves on him and instead attempts to further charm Jaebum’s mother. Before he even knows what is happening, Jaebum finds himself pulled into the conversation alongside the omega, soon having to admit that his father definitely wasn’t wrong by calling Jinyoung quick witted. He can be incredibly funny and endearing, but also very serious and thoughtful if needed and Jaebum barley notices the hours pass by as he watches him, talks to him, the conversation between them and the other four people at the table now flowing freely.

Desserts are long eaten, after dinner coffees long since cold, when Jaebum’s parents lastly announce that it is time for them to leave.

They gather their discarded Christmas hats, carrying them in their hands now instead of putting them on again, as they all shake hands at the bottom of the giant white stairs. With a genuine smile, Jaebum says goodbye to Mrs. Park, probably dragging it out a bit longer than necessary. The thing is just that he can see Jinyoung waiting behind his mother, leaning beautifully against the wall next to a ridiculous miniature Christmas tree and he is absolutely clueless how he is supposed to say goodbye to the person he will most likely spend the rest of his life with and yet doesn’t know at all.

In the end, it is Mrs. Park, the most intuitive, observant person on the planet, who saves Jaebum with one encouraging smile as she wrings her hand free from his desperate grip.

“I guess it would be for the best if we let the young people have some privacy to properly say goodbye now.” She says and skilfully ushers her husband in the direction of the stairs. Jaebum’s parents, thankfully, get the hint immediately and are out of the door in seconds, murmuring something about waiting in the car.

“Don’t forget about your date though!”, Jaebum’s mother adds over her shoulder and then suddenly, they are gone and Jaebum is alone. With Jinyoung.

Jaebum is about to go into full panic mode, actually considering to just breathe out a hurried ‘Bye’ and flee the room as fast as he can, when Jinyoung moves away from the wall, slowly approaching him.

“What did your mother mean just now? What date?”, he asks, tilting his head curiously as he stops in front of Jaebum. For a second, Jaebum struggles severely remembering what his mother was referring to and really, Paul McCartney praising his fucking Wonderful Christmastime in the background is doing nothing for his concentration here. When it finally occurs to him though, he feels his ears heat up and his body tingle with nerves.

“O-oh that.”, he stammers while handing Jinyoung a slip of paper he clumsily pulled out from his pocket.

“I well…I wanted to take you out on a date. Only if that’s fine by you of course! It’s just…we’re going to get married and I really want to get to know you, so I planned this weeks ago and that’s my number here…” Unsure, Jaebum interrupts his little ramble to study Jinyoung’s expression. The boy looks slightly shocked, staring at the piece of paper and then back at Jaebum with an unreadable expression and it makes Jaebum blurt out a desperate _I’m sorry if I made things weird!_ before he is able to contain himself.

“No, it’s fine.” Jinyoung answers at last, calm again as he pockets away Jaebum’s number even though there is a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I’m just surprised is all…after what happened today. But then again…no one can resist me for that long.” He throws in a short wink just like the one at the supermarket and Jaebum can’t believe, _refuses_ to believe that here he is, getting all his buttons pushed by his _fiancé_ whom he met less than 24 hours ago.

_Two can play this game, Jinyoung…_

“Hmm, I’d rather say it’s because I’m mature enough to put what happened this morning behind us.”, Jaebum murmurs, advancing with sure, slow steps. A surge of triumph races through him at the sight of Jinyoung trying to subtly maintain some distance between them by stepping backwards just to be stopped when he bumps against the wall. He didn’t expect this, Jaebum can tell, and he has to grin to himself as he puts a hand against to wall next to Jinyoung’s head, leaning forward a bit. There’s something incredibly alluring in how Jinyoung is almost the same height as Jaebum, in the way he doesn’t have to look down to meet his eyes when their bodies are only inches away from each other.

“So it’s a truce you mean?”, Jinyoung asks, his voice dazed and deep again as his eyes fix on where Jaebum has two little moles residing over his left eye. Jaebum blushes at the memory of previous lovers kissing him there, going crazy over their apparent cuteness. He wonders if Jinyoung might do the same at some point in their life. Because he wants him to. Oh hell, how he wants him to. Just thinking of it makes his throat go dry and Jaebum has to swallow hard one time before he is able to answer.

“Exactly. Let’s start from the beginning? Forget this morning, maybe even tonight.”

For a second, Jinyoung looks like he wants to object, the fight slowly returning into him as he adjusts to their new position. In the blink of an eye though, something shifts in his expression, lights up in his gaze and he nods, straightening against the wall.

Now that he got what he wanted, Jaebum could leave, _should_ leave, considering that his parents are just outside, waiting in the car. But he can’t go without making use of the fact that for the first time, he has a less guarded Jinyoung in front of him, one he might actually be able to surprise.

So, as quick as a cat, he leans forward and steals a soft, brushing kiss from the other’s cheek, revelling in Jinyoung’s wide open eyes and the warmth of his blush still lingering on Jaebum’s lips as he pulls back.

“I’ll see you on Friday then. Call me about the details, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that^^  
> How did you like it so far? I actually struggled a bit with deciding what their second gender should be...my favourite jjp abo ff are usually the ones with Jaebum as the omega, but well, you know this preference of mine already^^  
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated! <3  
> I've got the next chapter almost finished, so I should be able to post it on monday or something, we'll see :)  
> Thus, see you reeeeeealy soon! H


	2. Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks being sappy/more christmas-y goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear gals/pals,  
> thanks so much for the amazing response this fic has been getting so far! <3  
> I hope that you'll enjoy the Christmas cheesyness this chapter surley contains and that it can live up to your expectations.  
> Have fun!  
> PS.: I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwCcVRH8idA) on loop while writing the scene in Jaebum's flat...it's one of my favourite Christmas songs ever!

_22 days till Christmas_

“And did you call him after all?”, Jinyoung’s sister almost screeches, far too excited for his liking. They are gathered around the very same table he had dinner at with Jaebum and his family just two evenings ago, Jinyoung on one side, his sister and her husband Youngjae on the other side. Both of them are regarding him curiously and really, if Youngjae wasn’t desperately fighting to keep their two year old daughter from slipping off his lap to play with the endless amount of Christmas trinkets all around her, Jinyoung would feel even more like a criminal being interrogated. Well, interrogated by two overly excited, nosy officers.

“Of course I called him Yujin, what do you think? He’s my fiancé, I’m not going to ignore him until our wedding, unlike some certain other people.”, Jinyoung says, grinning smugly at Youngjae who immediately turns bright red, too distracted to keep his daughter from escaping in the direction of the kitchen and Jinyoung’s mother.

“Wh-What? I’m sorry! No one prepared me for my mate to be a gorgeous, beautiful alpha girl talking my ear off on our first meeting! I was just an average beta alright, not used to the attention…I was overwhelmed!” Watching Youngjae look at Yujin with the very definition of heart eyes and a bright smile on his face, Jinyoung can absolutely understand why his sister instantly fell for the cute beta. So far, their mother really had a good hand in marrying her children off, he has to admit. All three of his siblings are happily mated and what’s even more important, at least to their parents, lucratively too.

Jinyoung’s mother once said that she doesn’t like herself or her children depending on anyone, actually she’d much rather have everyone depending on _them_. Like Youngjae’s father for example. Being a more or less popular author of romance novels, he depends on Jinyoung’s family taking up his books in their publishing company and securing his son a place to work at. This way, _he_ had to pay _them_ a dowry, not the other way around as it traditionally would have been.

With the Im’s the case is slightly different. They own a printing factory and so the relationship is rather one of working together, Jinyoung’s marriage functioning to keep the alliance going for many years to come. Jinyoung likes it that way though. If everything goes as planned, he can keep his job as an editor in their firm, not having to work together with his mate like his sister and Youngjae do.

Even mated, Jinyoung thinks that he will need some freedom, some time away from…Jaebum.

“Jaebum…”, he whispers distractedly, suddenly realising that he has completely lost track of the time and somewhere pretty important to be. After some awkward banter on the telephone yesterday, he had agreed to meeting Jaebum at seven at a restaurant the alpha chose, some small Italian place by the name of it. _Tonight._

Hurriedly, Jinyoung asks his sister and Youngjae, who apparently moved on from questioning him after he proved to be a far too mighty opponent, what time it is.

“Something around six…Jinyoungie why are you suddenly turning so white?” With some difficulty Yujin tears her eyes away from her husband, fixing Jinyoung with an assessing look.

“I think he just realised that he’s supposed to meet his future mate in less than an hour and is still wearing sweatpants and a hoddie!” Jinyoung’s despair is summarized correctly by a widely grinning, cheerful Youngjae and Jinyoung _really_ would like to stick around to be mocked some more by Mr.&Mrs. MarriageAdvertisement but sadly, he has to get ready for a date. And quick.

As always, it takes twice as long to put together an outfit than actually putting it on and when Jinyoung is finally dressed in a large lavender turtleneck, his tightest pair of light wash jeans and a denim jacket in a darker blue, time has already advanced drastically. Styling his hair and adding some last minute eye liner frantically, Jinyoung can’t keep himself from wondering if Jaebum will like his look of the evening. If he’s the kind of alpha that likes omegas to be soft and pliant, or sexy and a bit naughty or… with a shiver bordering on disgust Jinyoung stops himself. He never cared about how well any of the alphas he interacted with liked him, why start now?

 _Maybe because this one is actually supposed to become your mate soon…_ a tiny voice whispers in his head and even though Jinyoung almost stabs his eye with the eyeliner pencil at the thought, he has to admit that it is true and sadly, not the end of it.

When they met in the supermarket, he found Jaebum kind of cute. It was obvious that the alpha felt flustered by Jinyoung which delighted him to no end. But when he showed up that evening at their home, bursting into Jinyoung’s existence without any invitation or warning, looking impossibly handsome even in that gruesome Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer jumper, something inside of Jinyoung just snapped.

Maybe it was his heat approaching steadily, hanging over his head like the sword of Damocles, maybe it was the attraction he felt that morning rekindled, maybe it was his instincts reacting unconsciously to the knowledge that it was _him_ , his mate. It doesn’t really matter, because the result was there all the same, Jinyoung quietly burning with deep desire and confused anger, having to spent the whole evening wrapped in the scent of old books and freshly washed laundry, slowly feeling himself soak a small spot through his boxer briefs. Jaebum’s awkward cuteness, the way he was so attractive without even trying, only served to make Jinyoung more furious, the urge to bring Jaebum down to his level increasing steadily.

In retrospection, he had been pretty successful with that even though he had to give Jaebum the last point for catching him off guard in the hall. Jinyoung liked it nevertheless, this unexpected side of Jaebum, much how he reluctantly seems to like anything about the alpha so far.

“Wow, you were quick!”, Youngjae says from where he is seated on the hall floor, playing with his daughter he seems to have retrieved miraculously from the kitchen after Jinyoung practically flew down the stairs. Naturally, this alerts Jinyoung’s sister, her voice audible even before she comes into view herself.

“Well of course, Jinyoungie can’t let his fiancé wait…oh boy!”, she suddenly exclaims when she finally comes around the corner, regarding Jinyoung with a face that quickly develops into an expression Jinyoung doesn’t like _at all_.

“He’s hot then.” She smirks. “You failed to mention _that_ , you little brat.”

Jinyoung’s protest and Youngjae’s confused questioning of how his wife somehow always seems to know things before him makes his sister laugh out loud, sitting down next to her husband to kiss his cheek fondly.

“Oh please Youngjae-ah, Jinyoungie would never squeeze his little ass in those jeans without a purpose. Him dressing like this means that he wants his alpha to have his way with him, sooner rather than later~”

With that Yujin causes both her brother and her husband the blush, although for very different reasons. While Youngjae reddens cutely at his wife sing songing into his ear, Jinyoung fights with the strange feeling of being found out at least to a degree. He pouts for a moment until Youngjae assists his daughter in pulling at his pant leg.

“Jinyoung, shouldn’t you get going?”, he asks, detangling his child’s little fingers from the fabric now that they got her uncles attention. A gaze at the big floor clock shows Jinyoung how right his brother in law is and, accompanied by his sisters loud laugh and Youngjae’s wishes of luck he hastes out the door to his car.

Since there are still small mercies in Jinyoung’s life, it isn’t snowing and traffic is moving rather well. He enters the restaurant only five minutes too late, getting hit immediately by a wall of sound typical for this type of semi expensive, small and cosy restaurant: chattering people, clacking cutlery and staff hasting back and forth between little wooden tables with red candles on them.

Happy to be in a warm and lively place after hurrying here through the cold, dark winter evening, Jinyoung scans the room for Jaebum, finding him sitting at a small corner table not far from the entrance in the end.

Seemingly deep in thought, Jaebum is gazing out of the shop window, the lights from the cars passing by and the ever present colourful Christmas lights across the street reflecting dimly in his eyes, half of his face hidden by an enormous black and red scarf he is wearing to his grey shirt.

It makes Jinyoung feel all weird and fuzzy on the inside to see the other boy so soft and pretty, completely unsuspecting of the fact that he is being watched and for an agonizing instant, his mind tortures him with the fantasy of _Jaebum_ being the omega in their relationship. Of helping a lust dazed Jaebum through his first heat, of making him bend to his will, of Jaebum falling asleep in Jinyoung’s arms while they are still firmly knotted together…

Overwhelmed by the vividness of his own thoughts, Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of slick slowly trickling out of him. Naturally, this is the exact moment Jaebum chooses to finally tear his eyes away from the window, his face lightening up with recognition at finding Jinyoung suddenly standing just two meters away.

“What’s with the scarf?”, Jinyoung asks hastily, in lieu of a greeting, desperate to divert the attention from himself as he sits down opposite of Jaebum. Folding his hands in his lap, Jinyoung physically keeps himself from wriggling around uncomfortably, the wetness slowly disappearing in his underwear.

“Uh, nothing? Do you think it looks ridiculous? I thought I could try something new…” Unconsciously, Jaebum’s hand moves to the mentioned accessory, pulling it down slightly, the motion revealing two rows of slim silver rings adorning each ear. Jinyoung should find them flashy and ridiculous. Sadly, he doesn’t.

“No, it’s fine, it’s…nice.” He tells Jaebum, finally trusting his body enough to shrug out of his jacket, the other boy relaxing back into his chair again with the reassurance.

“Well, you look quite _nice_ yourself.” Jaebum’s smile is small, the tone of his voice one of civil conversation even though Jinyoung knows that he would really deserve him to tease back now. But the alpha appears to be adamant on keeping the truce they agreed on and so they settle into a slightly awkward, yet nice atmosphere as they first order, then receive their food, keeping up a steady flow of conversation all the while.

Already at his parents’ house, Jinyoung came to the conclusion that thankfully, his future mate is far from stupid. Talking to Im Jaebum is neither dull nor interchangeable with speaking to some other random person and Jinyoung finds himself hoping that it will stay this way for a long time as he learns more about his fiancé. That it is planned for Jaebum to take over the family business one day he already knew, but their shared interest in books and music is a pleasant discovery and Jinyoung finds himself smiling almost constantly as the evening flies by.

They have just overcome their little dispute about how to pay the bill (Jaebum was determined to cover their whole expenses, since it was him who asked Jinyoung out technically, but Jinyoung managed to convince him to split in the end) and are now standing outside on the wintry sidewalk, Jinyoung readying himself to say a reluctant good bye and go home with an unexpected fondness churning in his stomach, when Jaebum surprises him yet again.

“Jinyoung, I…”, he starts, obviously nervous as he shoves his hands in his pockets forcefully. Half his face is once again hidden away by the huge scarf, only the blushing cheeks and his dark glinting eyes visible, his voice muffled as he continues.

“I wanted to ask you this the whole evening and I can’t believe I chickened out until now, but I have been thinking about our housing situation and well…I told you that I moved out some months ago and I really like the flat so…” Jinyoung can see the other boy suck in a deep breath before he lets it all out in one go, tumbling over his words as they turn into a big white cloud in front of him.

“So I was wondering if you might want to look at my flat tonight and maybe you’ll want to move in and…” By now, Jaebum is only rambling on, probably to overcome his nervousness and Jinyoung cannot suppress an amused giggle, stopping him with a calming hand on his arm.

“I’d like that very much.” Finally, some of the tension leaves Jaebum’s posture and he reaches up to pull the scarf down again, showing Jinyoung his almost blinding smile as he asks _really?_.

“Yeah of course. I wasn’t really delighted either about my mother’s idea of immediately searching a town house for us, you know.”

Gladness is radiating off of Jaebum in waves at Jinyoung’s words, his nose slowly turning red in the cold air. Jinyoung too feels like freezing, his hands and feet four small blocks of ice as he shivers slightly. Of course, this does not go unnoticed by Jaebum, who gives him a softer, encouraging smile before he tugs at his hand excitedly, dragging him down the street as he chatters on happily, all bashfulness from earlier suddenly gone.

“We’ll have to walk for about ten minutes now, but the area’s quite nice, so you’ll get to see that too. I can walk you back to your car later though, if you want?”

With a huff and an involuntary blush, Jinyoung tells Jaebum that he is a big boy and very capable of walking to his car by himself, thank you very much. Also, he tries not to think too much about how Jaebum hasn’t let go of his hand yet. Or how even though Jinyoung’s skin still feels almost unbearably cold, there is a hotness in his chest coming from this first casual act of affection they are sharing.

Jinyoung has never been the person to think of marriage as an act of emotion. In their world, it wasn’t…it isn’t. But Jaebum seems so determined to make their engagement about them, to make it seem like there are legit decisions they are making together instead of everything being designed by their parents already months ago. And this obvious enthusiasm makes it impossible for Jinyoung to let the wariness he has been feeling his whole life at the prospect of marriage show, to let any of his deeper, very conflicted emotions show in fact.

Caught up in tangled, confused thoughts, distracted by Jaebum’s touch, Jaebum’s windswept black hair as he fights the weak winter storm, Jaebum’s unusually high pitched, excited voice, Jinyoung has a hard time following his actual words as the alpha points out his favourite places around the area.

It’s a shame because the small, golden lit restaurants and neon advertised shops look interesting and Jinyoung would love to know more about the place he’ll most likely be living at soon, but when Jaebum halts their steps in front of a modern four story house with large, bright windows, he realises that he can’t remember a single thing Jaebum said or he himself might have answered.

“Well, here we are.”, Jaebum announces awkwardly, finally (sadly) releasing Jinyoung’s hand as he unlocks the front door. They walk up the typical, echoing staircase of an apartment building and Jinyoung cannot say he is surprised when they stop only after reaching the top. Jaebum does not seem like somebody who would take the elevator.

Once again, the other boy fumbles with his keys for a second before he manages to open the door with a grand flourish and a nervous smile, mentioning Jinyoung to step in first.

He is greeted by the sight of a pretty average town flat, with an open, bright space enclosing the kitchen and living room. Everything is kept in grey and white, a small, cosy looking couch facing the floor length windows Jinyoung already saw from the outside. It is hard to prevent himself from making a beeline to the corner where a bookshelf and an impressively big stereo reside in peaceful coexistence, but apart from that there is not much to catch his eye. Jaebum does not seem to be a person to collect trinkets and let them spread and spread in his living space, more prone to limiting himself to the real necessities.

“You sure aren’t a big fan of decorating, are you?”, Jinyoung asks distractedly, as Jaebum closes the door behind him and switches the remaining lights on.

“Not really, no.” Chuckling, Jaebum stands behind Jinyoung, not close enough to touch, but close enough to make Jinyoung’s neck tingle with physical awareness. His breath becomes shallow, Jaebum’s heady scent, ten times more intense in the place he spends the most of his time at, seeping into his bones when he feels something small and warm press into his calves.

Gazing down, it takes Jinyoung a moment to realise that he is looking at a small Siamese cat that is assessing him intently with huge, almost pool blue eyes. A small, surprised sound escapes him and Jaebum comes back into view, carelessly discarding his scarf on the couch before he carefully picks up his pet.

“Jinyoung, meet Nora.” He says, while he lovingly pets the cat’s ears, making her press her dark nose against his throat. Jaebum giggles and squirms at the undoubtedly cold and wet sensation, tilting his head to bump noses with Nora, thankfully turning his piercing attention away from Jinyoung for the moment. It not that Jinyoung does not enjoy being the centre of attention any other day, but he really prefers some privacy when he desperately tries to wrestle down the unwanted surge of affection he feels at watching the other boy play with his pet. Annoyed by himself, he wonders if these sudden onslaughts of attraction will ever stop or just continue to torment him, no matter how much time he spends with Jaebum.

Suddenly though, something seems to occur to the momentary curse of Jinyoung’s existence, Jaebum’s head shooting up as he abruptly lets go of his pet.

“I hope you don’t have a cat allergy?” he worries, his face breaking out in a relived smile when Jinyoung shakes his head with a grin.

“Perfect.” Jaebum breathes, looking at Jinyoung with soft eyes, frozen for a few heartbeats, until he shakes his head, ears turning crimson.

“I guess I better show you the rest of the flat now…” Mumbling to himself, Jaebum turns away in the direction of a small hall, seemingly expecting Jinyoung to trail after him as he does his little apartment tour. One after another, Jaebum opens four doors, revealing a spacious master bedroom, a pretty crammed office, a decently modern bathroom and lastly, another small bedroom.

“I think the advantage is that we have enough space, so we don’t have to move if we don’t want to, that is.” Jaebum says shyly into the silence they are sharing as they stand in the doorframe, looking at the almost empty space.

The metaphorical elephant in the room is almost visible, both of them aware of what Jaebum is implying, of what _the room_ is implying, but none of them ready to address the topic of having children in the future head on. In Jinyoung’s case, though not ecstatic about his parents finding a mate for him, he had always been sure that he wants children, is ready to love them endlessly and unconditionally. Jaebum doesn’t seem to be too averse either and that’s all he needs to know for now. They will have a lot of time to discuss these matters once they got more comfortable with each other, so Jinyoung tries to divert the topic to safer waters with another question.

“Will we be able to afford everything together though?”

“Well, I was able to get by with only my salary, so we should be more than fine, I think.” Jaebum states, finally shutting the door of the compromising room, telling Jinyoung to get comfortable in the living room while he makes them tea.

Relieved to be at least partly alone for some minutes, with the only indicator of Jaebum’s presence being the low clatter of him moving things around in the kitchen, Jinyoung approaches the stereo. He figures Jaebum would not mind if he just puts on whatever CD he has been listening to anyway, pressing a few buttons until he gets it right and mellow, jazzy Christmas music starts to play.

“Really?”, Jinyoung shouts in the direction of the kitchen, unable to supress a chuckle that Jaebum answers with a self-conscious laugh of his own. Some seconds later though, from the spot he has taken on the sofa, Jinyoung can hear him hum along melodiously to an old-fashioned version of White Christmas, deep voice carrying easily through the whole living space. The warm, slightly dim lighting inside allows Jinyoung to see some lights coming from the town below instead of only his own image reflected back at him and with Nora sleeping soundly on the other end of the couch, he feels strangely at peace.

Careful, he slides over to the resting cat, letting his fingers glide over the pointy ears and the elegant head, repeating the motion again and again until he hears steps coming over from the kitchen.

As graceful as ever, Jaebum kneels down in front of them after placing their steaming cups on the side table, the smell of thyme and honey slowly filling the room.

“I’m glad that you too are getting along so well.” He smiles up at Jinyoung, looking much like a cat himself with the way he is showing almost all of his teeth and his eyes scrunch up. At the sound of her owner’s voice, Nora stirs, little slits of blue gleaming through her otherwise closed eyelids, causing Jaebum to coo cutely.

“Aww baby, did I wake you? I’m sorry, you had it so cosy right, with Jinyoung-ah p…”

Instantly after Jaebum realises what he just said his eyes fly to Jinyoung and his hand up to his mouth, effectively startling Nora who is off the couch in seconds.

“ _Jinyoung-ah_?”, Jinyoung asks, biting his lips to keep his smug grin from turning too big, his cheeks feeling as burning hot as Jaebum’s look. The nickname resounds in an awkward, jazz filled silence, Jaebum apparently unable to do anything else than open and close his mouth quietly, far too shocked by his slip up.

His nervous gaze wanders over Jinyoung’s face, probably trying to assess the other boy’s reaction until it gets caught at his lips. Intrigued and a bit breathless himself, Jinyoung watches Jaebum give up on saying something for good, mouth hanging open just the slightest bit, his eyes still firmly fixed on the way Jinyoung’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, making it very obvious what he is thinking about.

“Jaebum, do you want me to kiss you?” Jinyoung says, his voice low in order not to break the charged atmosphere crackling between them. As if Jinyoung read his thoughts, Jaebum’s dazed expression turns into one of caught embarrassment, the colour slowly draining from his face.

“I…no…”, he starts desperately, eager to defend himself, but upon seeing Jinyoung’s sceptically lifted eyebrow, all fight seems to leave him at once.

“ _Yes._ ” Titling his head up and closing his eyes in defeat, Jaebum breathes the single word like a confession. Looking down from his seat on the couch, Jinyoung cannot deny that it thrills him to have Jaebum kneel in front of him, beautiful in the way his eyelashes make up two perfect dark fans against his golden skin, putting himself into Jinyoung’s hands. _Trusting_ Jinyoung.

Unable to keep his hands from shaking with nerves as he places them on Jaebum’s shoulders, Jinyoung leans forward and down, trying to build up some confidence by planting a tentative kiss next to the other boy’s ear. Jaebum’s breath hitches audibly at the contact, only getting more and more erratic as Jinyoung places little kisses all over his cheek until he reaches the corner of Jaebum’s mouth.

After that all it takes is another encouraging touch to Jaebum’s skin and they are kissing, the alpha’s chapped lips thin, but impossibly inviting under Jinyoung’s, tasting of thyme tea and sweetness, his warm hands creeping up Jinyoung’s legs until they come to a rest splayed on his upper thighs.

And when he bends down even more to suck the smallest of marks into Jaebum’s jaw, his future mate blessing him with a first low sigh of utter pleasure, Jinyoung feels something soft and aching settle in his chest for good.

 

_Christmas morning_

When Jinyoung wakes up on Christmas morning he is uncomfortably hot from the inside out and sporting a semi hard on he should really take care of before he needs to be downstairs for the obligatory breakfast with the whole family.

Groaning, he rolls onto his stomach, sloppily grinding against the mattress. If the attacks predicting his first heat have been annoying before, they have become positively hellish since he started spending every free minute with Jaebum.

Biologically it only makes sense of course, his body reacting intensely to an alpha being so near, touching him, kissing him, even though that is really all they have been doing so far.

 _It’s worth it though_ , Jinyoung thinks, pulling the blue hoodie he stole from Jaebum already days ago off his bed post, quickly burying his nose in it. Immediately, the hot pain in his guts is replaced with tingling arousal as Jaebum’s heavy scent floods Jinyoung’s senses.

Worked up like this, with the heavenly smelling sweater right under his nose, it does not take much to send Jinyoung right over the edge. It is enough to remember Jaebum embracing him with strong arms, pressing as close as possible or how hot his skin feels when Jinyoung dares to let his fingers slip under his shirt and Jinyoung is coming, his fiancé’s name a whisper on his lips.

Feeling like he tamed the beast for the moment, he wiggles out of his stained underwear, wrapping himself back up in his sweatpants and Jaebum’s hoodie afterwards.

While their parents were busy planning the last details for their wedding, Jaebum and Jinyoung had been doing a lot of planning themselves too. They had agreed that it was best for Jinyoung to move in a bit earlier, so he could get settled before they will have to leave for their honeymoon, setting the date for the day after Christmas.

Jinyoung also told his future mate about his dream of backpacking through Europe like the cliché twenty-two-year-old that he is and much to his delight, Jaebum had been more than ready to fulfil this wish, immediately starting on mapping out a tour for summer next year.

Truth be told, Jinyoung is aware that they are kind of in their honeymoon phase right now, even though they did not even have their actual one yet. But he hopes, would almost say he is confident, that Jaebum and him will still be getting by just fine when it ends too.

In the past, other alphas’ presence often felt heavy and restricting to Jinyoung, like a prison. Jaebum’s though, is more like a soft blanket he throws over the both of them, comfortable and warm and thinking about it, Jinyoung is overwhelmed with a strong sense of yearning and the dull pain throbbing once again in his stomach.

Before he really registers what he is doing, he has already grabbed his mobile from its place on the bed side table and dialled Jaebum’s number, anxiously waiting for the other boy to pick up. It takes him longer than normal and Jinyoung is just about to give up, when Jaebum finally answers the phone.

“ _Jinyoung-ah_?”, he rasps. The call must have woken him up, his voice still low and heavy from sleep and Jinyoung cannot keep himself from shuddering, thinking that soon he will wake up to _this_ ever morning. Instantly, like Jaebum’s smell earlier, hearing him speak reliefs some of the pain he has been feeling, causing him to release a long breath he did not even notice he had been holding until now.

“ _Jinyoung-ah, why are you calling, are you alright?_ ” Distracted, Jinyoung nods, only realising a second later that Jaebum can’t see him.

“Yes, I’m alright, just a bit worked up. It’s, you know…the usual.” Jaebum hums pensively and Jinyoung can almost picture his face. He is probably frowning in worry, just like he always does when Jinyoung’s “attacks” are mentioned, so Jinyoung is not surprised at all by what he says next.

“ _Listen, with this happing more and more often, are you sure that there is nothing more I should know before you...you go into heat?_ ” Jaebum’s blush is evident even through the phone, making Jinyoung giggle as turns around to rest on his front.

“Well Jaebumie, are you a virgin?”

“ _Er…no? I fooled around a bit after highschool, nothing serious though…”_

“But you’re sure you’re clean?”

 _“Cl-clean? Wh-yes of course!”_ At Jaebum’s scandalised exclamations Jinyoung holds the phone away from his ear for a second, pressing it back just in time to hear Jaebum murmur _and you?_ in a very small, timid voice.

Suddenly sobered up, Jinyoung sighs. He had hoped he could keep this from Jaebum some more time, even though he has to admit that he kind of brought this one on himself. And now there is no other option than to go through with it, getting this out of the way once and for all.

“I had a boyfriend for over a year in high school. But he got married to an omega girl right after we graduated and obviously, that was the end of it. So…yeah, I’ve had sex, but only with protection of course.”

Jinyoung cannot keep a small waver out of his voice saying this, probably alarming Jaebum who hurries to answer him in an equally unsure way.

“ _I’m sorry.”_ , he mumbles. _“About your boyfriend.”_

“It’s fine. We knew it couldn’t last anyway.”

It is not like Jinyoung is ashamed of his first love, on the contrary, the memory is rather sweet than bitter, which makes it the more painful to think about sometimes. He is thankful for the short silence on the other side of the connection, Jaebum obviously processing what he heard while Jinyoung composes himself before the other changes the subject a bit awkwardly.

_“What I also wanted to ask you…are you sure that it is such a good idea to go travelling for a month even if you didn’t have your heat by then? I mean, what happens if we’re there and you go into heat, I…”_

“Hey, calm down.” If Jaebum was lying next to Jinyoung right now, he would snuggle up to him, putting a reassuring hand on the alpha’s broad chest to stop the other from rambling, his heartbeat increasing under Jinyoung’s fingers as a nervous red dusts his neck. The thought of the lovely blush Jinyoung knows far too well by now makes the growing adoration for Jaebum he has been trying to keep at bay for the last weeks bubble out of him, for once speaking exactly what he is thinking, asking what he wants to know.

“When my heat comes around, all I’ll need is you. And you’ll always be by my side, right?” A slow intake of breath can be heard from the other end and Jinyoung starts to wonder whether he was too honest for his own good when Jaebum rescues him with three simple, honest words.

_“Yes, of course.”_

“Good.”, Jinyoung breathes, feeling his heart beat just as wildly as fantasy Jaebum’s against the mattress. There is a moment of charged silence crackling down the line, before it gets broken by the sound of Jaebum shuffling around in his bed, yawing loudly, causing them both to laugh.

“You better go and catch some more sleep Jaebum, I want you well rested and ready tomorrow. We have like 5000 cartons to move into the flat.”

 _“Hmm for a second I actually thought you cared about my wellbeing and not just your own selfish motives”,_ Jaebum teases _. “But well, I guess I have to follow your orders anyway. See you tomorrow at ten?”_

“See you at ten. Sleep well.” Jinyoung waits for Jaebum to hang up before he puts the phone aside, finally getting of bed. He dresses in his festive clothes, following his mother’s request of them all looking presentable for family pictures already on Christmas morning.

As always, he is just fixing the buttons on his shirt when he hears Yujin scream for him to “get downstairs, and quick”, the rest of the family hungry and tired of waiting for him.

As always, breakfast on Christmas morning is a chaotic affaire, his parents hurrying back and forth from the kitchen while Yujin and Youngjae try to keep their impatient child under control.

As always, his mother is complaining that his other sisters live too far away to visit every Christmas just to have his father trying to calm her by praising her cooking and decorating skills exaggeratedly.

Needless to say, everything is absolutely ordinary about this Christmas, from the beautiful, gleaming Christmas tree in the corner to Michael Bublé singing relentlessly in the background, until they start handing out the presents and Jinyoung’s mother gives him a small, green one with a large grin.

Not recognising the handwriting marking the parcel as his, Jinyoung looks up at his mother confusedly, her only answer being a giggle and a shaking of the head before she leaves him alone on the couch to open it in peace.

Deeply puzzled, Jinyoung takes some more time inspecting the present wrapped pretty clumsily in deep green Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer paper. Suddenly, he has a sneaking suspicion regarding the source of this mystery gift.

Ripping the paper into shreds as quickly as he can, Jinyoung reveals a small box which he opens impatiently, smiling at the conformation of his assumption. From inside the parcel, a new, shiny apartment key is blinking up at him, making its origin absolutely clear when Jinyoung lifts it up, discovering a personal addition. On a small chain, safely hidden away between hard plastic, a selfie of Jaebum and Nora hangs from the key, swinging back and forth lightly.

Most of the picture is made up of Nora, her big orbs reflecting the light of a bright summer day on Jaebum’s balcony, her head covering so much that barley anything of Jaebum himself is visible. But Jinyoung is already more than happy with what little he sees, Jaebum’s smiling, dark eyes, his perfect tiny moles and his messy, sun dry hair beautiful in the spontaneity of the situation. Expecting another photo, Jinyoung turns the pendant around, just to find that instead of adding more pictures, Jaebum wrote a message on the backside of this one.

_So you don’t forget what Nora and I look like when you go on business trips!_

_We can’t wait for you to come home…_

Sometimes Jinyoung really wonders if Jaebum realises what a cheesy romantic he is being on a daily basis just by saying what he is thinking most of the time. He suspects he probably doesn’t. And that makes it so much worse, because how can something like that be second nature to Jaebum? Something that might make Jinyoung actually fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERREGUD how did that whole thing get so cheesy and espacially from Jinyoung's POV?! :D  
> How did you like the change of perspective btw? And, almost more importantly, how did you like Youngjae, after I wronged him so badly in my last fic? I loved writing him...he's just perfect husband/appa material^^  
> In the spirit of this fic and the time of year, I'm wishing you all a very merry Christmas already!  
> The next chapter takes place between the years and I think that I'll also post it sometime between Christmas and New Year's...  
> Of course, the best pre-Chirstmas gift you could give me would be kudos or maybe even comments, if you're feeling generous! <3  
> Love, H


	3. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half decent, shameless smut. I'm sorry, everyone who expected character developement *covers eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovley readers! <3  
> It was a wilde ride, filled with your more far too nice comments and kudos, but here I am again with the promised chapter!  
> It is the last one of the original Christmas triology, the fourth and probably fith chapters being sequels, looking a bit further into their future.  
> Again, this is my first time writing A/b//o, so I hope the smut is at least half decent, as I stated in the describtion^^  
> And now...enjoy! ;)

_4 days after Christmas_

At times, Jaebum forgets that he does not live alone anymore. It puzzles him to come back from grocery shopping and find his windows brightly illuminated, it puzzles him to hear clatter from the kitchen in the morning when he tries to savour the last warmth of delicious sleep. But then, his nose will notice the changed smell of his sheets, a certain, unmistakeable note in them, or his searching eyes will fall on Jinyoung’s silhouette moving behind the curtains and suddenly, he remembers that he is not alone anymore.

It has been the same just moments ago, Jaebum getting home from one last meeting concerning his upcoming holiday of three weeks, almost having a stroke upon finding a sleeping person in his bedroom which he expected to be as empty as always.

It only takes him the fraction of a second though, to reconnect the dots and recognise the person as Jinyoung; his fiancé, his mate, the person that just keeps on happening to Jaebum again and again.

Chuckling at his own silliness, Jaebum presses a hand to his chest, trying to calm his jump scared heart as he nears the bed slowly. For once in his life, Jinyoung looks completely at peace, curled into himself on his side, the comforter bunched somewhere around his waist, bright, sharp eyes closed, no teasing smile adorning his pretty lips.

Even though he knows he shouldn’t, the cosy view makes Jaebum slip out of his shoes, socks and uncomfortable, scratchy business slacks so he can lie down next to the other boy, only wearing a white shirt and boxers. Shivering, he pulls the blanket over the two of them properly, envying Jinyoung for the big blue hoodie he is wearing.

Again, it takes an instant for the coin to drop and for Jaebum to recognise the clothing item as his, but when he does, amusement spreads in his chest. If Jinyoung thinks Jaebum didn’t notice him sneakily stuffing the hoodie into his bag about two weeks ago, he still has to learn a lot about him and his perceptiveness.

Of course, that is only the tip of the iceberg, concerning the things they still have to discover about each other. Their relationship progresses in a weird dynamic, Jaebum thinks as he carefully strokes Jinyoung’s sleep ruffled hair out of his face, the knowledge that they are most likely going to spend the rest of their lives together drawing them impossibly close much quicker than natural.

In their minds, their bond is probably much more advanced than in reality and Jaebum cannot help but feel afraid of the moment they will come to experience this first hand. What will happen if Jaebum has to discover that the person he is already so unbelievably fond of is somebody completely different than he thought they were?                                                        

The idea makes him nauseous and he asks himself where the sudden doubts come from, when the prospect of marriage always used to fill him with happy anticipation. Maybe the problem is that he just never expected to care for his mate so much, so fast. Maybe he is so afraid of fucking this up that he projects all his fears on Jinyoung, even though the source really lies with Jaebum himself.

The realisation hits Jaebum the same moment Jinyoung’s eyelids start to flutter, the boy’s slumber probably disturbed by the intense worrying and distressed huffing next to him. Still mostly asleep, Jinyoung scoots closer to Jaebum, pushing him on his back to clamber half on top of him and nuzzle his face into the alpha’s neck, the blanket sliding off of them again.

Jinyoung stays like this for a few heartbeats, his nose and lips dragging over Jaebum’s skin as he takes deep breaths, effectively erasing all thoughts from Jaebum’s mind except how good Jinyoung’s lean body feels pressed against his.

“You’re here…?”, Jinyoung slurs, lifting his head to look at him through half closed eyes. With a low laugh, Jaebum slings his arms around Jinyoung, to which the other responds by dragging himself completely on top of him, tangling their legs together. The unexpected contact of skin on skin makes Jaebum realise with a shiver that Jinyoung too is wearing nothing but boxer shorts to the hoodie, one of his soft thighs slipping in between Jaebum’s.

It’s much more thrilling than it should be, probably because Jaebum has insisted on keeping their clothes firmly in place whenever they made out before, even though he most likely yearns to touch the other’s skin more than Jinyoung. But he swore to himself that he would handle his marriage with Jinyoung the best way he can and that surely does not include taking him on his couch at half past midnight with Tame Impala playing loudly in the background.

Jaebum is still busy redirecting his thoughts into a purer direction, when Jinyoung surprises him by sitting up quickly, straddling him with an awake, mischievous glint in his eyes. He pinches Jaebum in the side, just for the sake of it, before he leans forward again, placing his hands on either side of Jaebum’s head.

“Hey Jaebum, tomorrow you’ll be my mate.”, Jinyoung stage whispers, his breath fanning hotly over Jaebum’s reddening face. Proud that his plan of getting Jaebum’s undivided attention worked out, Jinyoung smiles, letting a hand strokes over his warm cheek.

“And you’ll be mine. How do you feel about that?” Upon hearing the question, Jinyoung’s light-hearted smile falls immediately, making Jaebum scold himself for asking such a sensitive question, fearing Jinyoung might leave and seek some privacy now. But the omega just shakes his head with an unreadable, almost sad expression before he leans in slowly to press a frim kiss to Jaebum’s lips.

Relieved, Jaebum opens his mouth obediently for Jinyoung’s prodding tongue, letting the other boy explore him as he pleases. Their teeth clack lightly with the force Jinyoung is using as he cups Jaebum’s face in his soft hands and pulls it nearer to himself, never breaking the kiss as he bites and licks, hurts and soothes.

Soon, Jaebum starts to get dizzy from the lack of air and the constantly increasing arousal surging through his body, causing him to let go of Jinyoung’s lips with a gasp. Breathing heavily, he rests his head back against the cool pillow, Jinyoung immediately moving on to trace a path down his jaw to his neck.

While his thumbs carefully caress Jaebum’s cheekbones, Jinyoung’s lips do the same to the skin of his throat, leaving kitten licks and the tiniest pecks all over it until he is met with the white border of Jaebum’s shirt.

 “Jinyoung-ah…”, Jaebum warns when the omega continues to move further down, completely unimpressed by the fact that his lazy kisses are now trailing over thinly clothed flesh. Due to the barrier between them, Jaebum cannot feel the soft press of Jinyoung’s lips on his skin anymore, but it makes the things he feels the more intense, small, hotly blooming spots all over his chest.

The feeling distracts him so much that he almost misses Jinyoung moving his hands from his face down over his shoulders and his sides, letting him feel the pointy drag of his fingernails before he jams one hand between their bodies.

“Jinyoung, we can’t…ahh!” Jaebum’s second attempt at talking some sense into both of them is abruptly interrupted by the surprised moan he cannot hold back at Jinyoung covering one of his nipples with an impossibly warm, wet kiss. Breathless, Jaebum watches the by now translucent fabric of his shirt plaster against his chest with every lick from Jinyoung, the deep pink nub coming into view vulgar, yet weirdly sensual. Jinyoung too hums in approval at the sight, moving the hand he has trapped between them down until it presses where Jaebum is already half hard in his boxers, the contact bringing him back to reality forcefully.

“Jinyoung, stop, we can’t!”, Jaebum tries for the third time, hating how desperate he sounds, exactly as close to giving in as he feels. “It would be improper if we..if we…think of tomorrow!”

At that Jinyoung lifts his eyes from Jaebum’s chest, sitting up slowly as he fixes him with a boiling gaze, his kiss swollen lips pressed together in frustration.

“I don’t care about tomorrow. I want you now.”, he tells Jaebum matter of factly, giving the bulge in Jaebum’s pants on last maddening squeeze before he reaches over his head, pulling Jaebum’s hoodie off with one frim pull.

Then, as if the sight of Jinyoung’s smooth, tanned skin and his erection straining against black boxer shorts is not enough to set Jaebum’s entire body on fire, the omega shoves a teasing hand down the back of his own pants, a challenging gleam Jaebum knows far too well in his eyes.

“See…ah, that’s how much I want you.” He groans, his hips bucking back against his hand involuntarily before he retrieves his fingers, shining wetly with slick.

Instantly, Jaebum feels his body go into overdrive, the scent of their mixed arousal suddenly twice as intense when Jinyoung lets his clean hand cup his face again, the other nearing his lips. And Jaebum just knows that he’ll give in if Jinyoung manages to make him taste him, that there will be nothing keeping him from succumbing to the omega’s will anymore, no morals, no social code, nothing.

“Jinyoung-ah no, _please_ , they’ll smell me on you…”

“And what are they going to do?”, Jinyoung murmurs, index finger coming to a rest at the corner of Jaebum’s mouth, rubbing the slippery substance into it with small, circling motions.

“They can’t take you away from me anymore. After this, you’re my alpha. You’re mine.”

Forgetting everything else at the other’s words, Jaebum’s mouth opens in shocked awe, just to be filled with two long fingers a second later. A salty taste washes over his tongue, new and heady, and Jaebum finds himself whimpering pathetically as all his resistance flies out of the window for good.

Accepting that his fate is sealed, Jaebum locks eyes with Jinyoung, the omega looking down on him victoriously. Their gaze stays fixed onto the other’s, even as Jinyoung slowly starts to grind down on Jaebum’s crotch, even as Jaebum starts to suck Jinyoung’s fingers clean obediently, feeling his cock harden more and more.

“We on the same page now?”, Jinyoung pants, pushing his ass against Jaebum with more force, earning a moan and a frantic nod from Jaebum.

In the blink of an eye, his lips are on Jaebum’s again, sucking and biting at his bottom lip while his still moist fingers work to open the buttons of his shirt, pushing at Jaebum’s shoulders desperately until he complies and sits up to shrug out of the garment.

“This too.” Clambering off of Jaebum for a moment, Jinyoung motions to his tented boxers, already busy getting rid of his last piece of clothing himself. In their haste, it takes them a few moments to get everything out of the way, but when Jinyoung finally straddles Jaebum again, settling his weight on his lap deliciously slowly, Jaebum feels like he might suffocate from how tight his chest suddenly feels.

Still upright, he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s slim yet strong torso, both of them sighing deeply as he pulls their bodies flush together. He lets his lips ghost over Jinyoung’s collarbone right in front of him, eliciting a low moan from the omega when he bites down just under it to suck a scarlet mark into his mate’s skin.

In retaliation, Jinyoung tightens his hold around him, finally pushing their bottom halves together. Jaebum holds back a groan and Jinyoung tangles his fingers in Jaebum’s black strands, wordlessly urging him to continue his ministrations by drawing his face against his chest again while he wraps his other hand around their cocks.

It does not take much anymore to stroke both of them to full hardness, the feeling of their dicks brushing together and the sound of their combined panting as he continues to leave marks all over Jinyoung’s flawless skin enough to drive Jaebum crazy with desire.

There is only one more thing that needs to be taken care of, Jaebum thinks as he lets his fingers trail down Jinyoung’s back to rest just over the tempting swell of his ass.

“Jinyoung-ah…”, he mouths into Jinyoung’s neck, dragging his lips up to the other’s ear.

“Do we need…are you…what about protection?”

“Oh please, omegas can only get pregnant during their heat. Damn, I really thought you did your research Jaebummie.” Jinyoung answers with a smile, hands moving from Jaebum’s hair down to his shoulders, pushing him backwards smoothly, playtime apparently over.

Jaebum comes to a rest on his back again only reluctantly, but is immediately soothed by Jinyoung taking his hands in his, kissing them tenderly before he places them on his thighs, left and right of his pink, leaking cock.

Next, he reaches behind himself, grabbing Jaebum’s cock firmly and even though Jaebum technically knows what is about to come next, the slick, incredibly hot pressure around his sensitive head still draws a surprised gasp from him.

Jinyoung too is breathing heavily, his legs shaking slightly under Jaebum’s touch as he bottoms out, his hands coming to a trembling rest on Jaebum’s ribcage.

In an attempt to calm Jinyoung and himself down a bit, Jaebum massages his thighs gently, waiting for the other to adjust, his insides burning from the feeling of Jinyoung around him. Still, when Jinyoung eventually nods, wordlessly telling him that he is ready for more, he is careful, meeting the omega’s rocking hips with gentle thrusts, only increasing their rhythm once he seems completely comfortable.

And really, even though the pressure of Jinyoung’s rim moving on his length and the drag of his walls engulfing him feels amazing, in the end it is witnessing Jinyoung’s unmasked pleasure, knowing that he is the source of it, that makes an unbearable hotness boil in Jaebum’s guts.

It is the way Jinyoung’s dark hair sticks to his temples, shining with sweat, the way his head is thrown back, exposing the delicate curve of his throat, a low murmur of _yes_ and _right there_ and Jaebum’s name falling constantly from his lips. The hickeys Jaebum left all over his chest are already turning bright red and Jaebum is struck with a reluctant tug in his chest at the thought of Jinyoung having to cover them up with an impeccably white, innocent dress shirt tomorrow.

He wants Jinyoung to remember what they did, remember that while Jaebum is his, he is Jaebum’s too and the sudden attack of possessiveness makes him thrust up into the omega’s slick heat with renewed force. He slips in deeper due to the motion, his cock brushing a small, hard bump. Loving the pressure it applies to the tip of his cock, Jaebum repeats his movements more intently, realising with a thrill shooting up his spine that he must have found Jinyoung’s prostate when the other almost chokes on a high whine.

After that, it is like a dam has been broken, both of them rutting mindlessly against the other, Jaebum focused on hitting Jinyoung’s sensitive spot over and over, the omega tensing up in overwhelmed, pleasured shivers. Slowly but steadily, Jaebum can feel his knot swelling up at the base of his cock, his balls tightening as it rubs into the sticky, stretched skin around Jinyoung’s hole. He never knotted anyone, the act feeling far too intimate for any of his hook ups and he has no intent on forcing it on his mate either, completely satisfied by racing to his orgasm with Jinyoung exactly as they are:

His hands having long since slipped from Jinyoung’s thighs to clutch onto the bedsheets, fingers digging into the mattress whenever the omega clenches around him, moaning at the feeling of slick slowly running down his length.

Jaebum is so caught up in his own mounting arousal that he doesn’t notice the change in Jinyoung’s pleas for him to go faster and deeper, until he feels sharp nails claw at his abdomen, making his muscles contract involuntarily.

When he refocuses his glazed-over gaze on Jinyoung the omega’s red speckled chest is heaving, eyes moist with nearly fulfilled desires as he stares down at Jaebum through the dim light of a winter afternoon. They continue to move just as frantically as before, little sobs escaping Jinyoung every few words, making it hard for Jaebum to understand him.

“J-Jae…ah, please, knot me, I can feel you’re ready, come on…why are you holding back?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”, Jaebum grits out, the movements of his hips slowing down as he considers Jinyoung’s request.

“You’re not going to hurt me, silly.” Caressing the red streaks he left on Jaebum with sweaty palms, Jinyoung tries to angle his hips back to push Jaebum’s knot inside himself, a needy whine falling from his lips. But Jaebum doesn’t let him get far, placing insistent hands on his hips. If Jinyoung is so adamant on doing this, they better do it right.

So he uses his grip on Jinyoung to turn their positions around quickly, careful not to crush the other with his weight as he settles between his legs, only the tip of his cock still enclosed by his mate’s heat.

It feels strangely right to be close to Jinyoung like that, Jaebum thinks, as the boy’s legs wrap around his waist tightly, attempting to push him deeper in again.

At first, Jaebum complies of course, only hesitating when his knot pushes at Jinyoung’s entrance again, drawing a frustrated groan from his mate.

“G-god, just put it in – “, Jinyoung stutters in anticipation and then, fingertips gliding smoothly over Jaebum’s protruding shoulder blades, he whispers:

“I’m so close…I wanna come so badly. Are going to make me come with your knot Jaebum?”

Shivers run down Jaebum’s spine to his cock, making it twitch inside of Jinyoung once, the omega sighing into his ear at the feeling, arching his back.

It is Jaebum now, who squishes a hand between their bodies to reach for Jinyoung’s neglected length, giving it firm, long strokes, his thumb flicking over the head ever so often.

Simultaneously, he moves his hips forward carefully, finally ready to go all the way with his mate. At first, all he feels is the incredible pressure of Jinyoung’s rim on the base of his cock, flesh giving way to Jaebum almost in slow motion while the other’s moans fill their bedroom. But he presses on relentlessly, until Jinyoung’s body gets used to the new stretch, until he can fuck the omega in slow, shallow movements, hand still working on his cock.

He gets rewarded by Jinyoung’s face scrunched up in pleasure, eyes closed, hands clawing at Jaebum’s back and his high whines, increasing in pitch and volume the more he nears his climax. And in the end, all it takes is Jaebum leaning down, kissing his working throat and groaning an urgent _Fuck Jinyoungie, you’re so tight_ for Jinyoung to come all over the alpha’s hand and his own stomach.

Jaebum hears himself whimper as Jinyoung’s walls contract almost painfully around him, rim tugging on his knot until he can only rock back and forth in small, rhythmic thrusts, a familiar tingling feeling building up in his guts.

He looks at Jinyoung, dark hair spread like a messy halo on the pillow, eyes still hooded from his orgasm, unable to suppress a desperate whine when the other boy reaches for Jaebum’s come stained hand, guiding it to his own mouth in an even more filthy repetition of what he did to Jaebum earlier.

“ _Y-yes, please_ – “, Jaebum moans, the view pushing him over the edge before Jinyoung’s lips even make contact with his skin. Shivering all over, he feels his hot release shoot into Jinyoung, some of it trickling back down to pool where Jaebum’s knot has swelled even more, making any movement impossible. For a moment, Jaebum’s relieved groans of pleasure mix with Jinyoung’s gasps, his mouth forming a surprised o at the stretch only to nip at Jaebum’s fingertips seconds later, eyelids closing in contentment.

Overwhelmed, Jaebum lets his head rest in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, mouthing at the salty, sweaty skin, expecting to be surrounded by the omega’s familiar sweet scent once more. It is there, spices and citrus, but overlayered with a surprisingly earthy tang and Jaebum’s breath hitches when he realises that it is _himself_ he is smelling. Their scents have rubbed off on each other how he feared they would. The thing is just that it doesn’t border Jaebum anymore. Not the tiniest bit.

As if on cue, Jinyoung lets go of Jaebum’s wrist, reclaiming his attention by threading his fingers in Jaebum’s hair to draw him up for a lazy kiss.

He sucks Jaebum’s tongue into his mouth, brushing it with his own as he starts to rub against Jaebum again, making his cock jump inside of him, releasing another weak spurt of come. Finally, Jaebum is able to slip out of Jinyoung, feeling their mixed come and slick tripping from the tip of his length.

Curious, he reaches down, but stops in his tracks immediately when the back of his hand brushes against Jinyoung’s half hard erection.

“You want it again? Already?”, he chuckles, eyes feasting on Jinyoung’s blushing expression.

“W-well, it’s not my fault if you won’t stop making all these noises!” Is said through pouting lips and Jaebum cannot resist the temptation, leaning in to capture Jinyoung’s mouth with his again. This time, it is Jaebum who dominates the kiss, sinking his teeth into Jinyoung’s flesh before he speaks, mouth brushing against Jinyoung’s teasingly.

“Turn ‘round Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum orders, pulling back so Jinyoung can rest on his stomach like he has been told to, Jaebum kneeling between his readily spread legs.

He deliberately takes his time, teasing the other by letting his hands roam all over the smooth planes of his back, from his strong shoulders to his narrow waist, revelling in the fact that he has Jinyoung at his mercy now. Only when Jinyoung’s body has grown taut with arousal does he pull one ass cheek to the side, causing Jinyoung to whimper and his insides to boil at the sight of the omega’s hole. Pink-stretched, it has their fluids trickling out of it, smearing on Jinyoung’s thighs whitely, basically asking for Jaebum to reach out and rub it back inside with his thumb. He presses the pad of it into Jinyoung’s warm walls, gathering more substance to replace it with his index finger next.

The deep reach leaves Jinyoung gasping and Jaebum answers him with a low growl, pulling his finger out, returning with a second one heartbeats later.

“And to think that you were so concerned about getting me pregnant earlier, now look at you, all obsessed about…!”, Jinyoung tries to say with a suave smile, looking back at Jaebum over his shoulder, but his attempt is ruined by the little shout Jaebum rips from him when he finds his prostate again.

“Hmm, I know it won’t catch of course…but I like the thought of you waking up on our wedding day with my come still inside you.” Jaebum murmurs, after placing a wet, open- mouthed kiss on the bottom of Jinyoung’s spine.

With an incredulous moan, the omega drops his head between his arms again, his ass pushing up more and more as Jaebum gently fingers him to a second, shuddering orgasm.

Afterwards, Jinyoung shuffles to the side weakly, away from the damp spot he made on his side of the bed, flopping on his back once he is sufficiently far away. He opens his arms widely when Jaebum returns from the bathroom, sighing contently as the alpha first cleans him up and then settles in his arms like he wanted him too.

Feeling a sense of peace wash over him, Jaebum tangles his legs with Jinyoung’s, his head coming to a rest on Jinyoung’s still flushed chest. He can hear and feel the other’s thundering heartbeat slowly calm down to its usual steady thump, the sweat drying on their skin making them shiver until Jaebum retrieves the blanket from the bottom of the bed.

Jinyoung presses Jaebum closer to himself once he is back in his original position, fingertips caressing his shoulder and the arm Jaebum has wound around his torso, tender actions making Jaebum feel small and fragile in the omega’s arms. But that is just another thing that he likes so dangerously much about Jinyoung: the fact that even though he looks incredibly pretty and delicate, he is still slightly taller than Jaebum and almost as strong as him. The fact that they are equals – in any way possible.

“Thank you. I needed this.”, Jinyoung breaks their comfortable silence after some minutes. Jaebum, having already fallen half asleep, perks up again, voicing a low _hmm?_ to signal that he is listening. Jinyoung’s chest heaves as he draws a long breath, only to exhale everything the next second in a tumble of hot air and unsure words.

“I-I’ve been so…attracted to you these past weeks and I needed to know if it is just my body, my hormones, or if it’s…if it’s real. If it’s… _you_.”

Taken by surprise, Jaebum doesn’t even realise he is holding his breath until his ribcage starts to feel unbearably tight. Hurriedly, he takes a short breath, the pressure only lessening a tiny fraction.

“And?”, he dares to mutter, his fingers tracing restless patters on Jinyoung’s stomach.

“Well…you just made me come _twice_ and I still want to hold you like this, still like your voice, can’t stop thinking about how happy I was when I woke up and you were here…so yeah, I guess. It’s real.”, Jinyoung states, sounding far too calm for how fast Jaebum’s heart beats at what he just said, only his hand giving Jinyoung’s own nervousness away, trembling where it rests at Jaebum’s hip.

Jaebum knows there is a reason they are having this heart to heart now, with the early winter darkness dimming the room, blanket drawn up to Jaebum’s jaw. It is so much easier to say these things when they don’t have to face the other directly, they are just not as comfortable with the other yet as they like to pretend. So he decides to take the opportunity and repay Jinyoung’s honesty with a confession of his own, even though it makes his insides crawl with fear and embarrassment.

“I adore you so much…and I think I’ll love you more than anything soon. Is that real?” Jaebum’s voice comes out far weaker than he expected and he would doubt if Jinyoung even heard him if it weren’t for Jinyoung tensing up under him.

“Jinyoung-ah?”, he asks, already seeing all his trepidations unfold in front of him. But then, he feels Jinyoung press a lingering kiss into his hair, wrapping his arms even closer around Jaebum as he hums soothingly.

“It will be, in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sappy, AGAIN.  
> I guess I just can't help myself with this AU...it's fated to be my cheesy downfall and this chapter wasn't even the end of it! So let's all dread the sappy sequels that are yet to come :D (btw, if you have any suggestions about them...go tell my darlings, maybe I can include them ;) )  
> Sadly, I won't be as quick with updating as I have been with the first three chapters, since I've got exams and stuff until the beginning of February...but I'll try my best. Please feel free to contact me on my super boring [tumblr](http://schoetheisrealaf.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or just whine about GOT7 with me in the meantime^^  
> As always, kudos and comments are the best thing to happen to a writer EVER <3 ;)  
> Love to you all and a Happy New Year, H


	4. Jinyoung I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and a lot of fluff coming right up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my dear readers,  
> as it seems, I'm still alive. I know, I didn't post in ages...it won't be like this again, I promise :*  
> Exams are all done now and I have the full intention of spending my holidays on writing and studying Spanish and Norwegian^^  
> Again, I want to thank you all so much for the support and love you've shown for this fic so far! No matter if it's kudos, comments or bookmarks...it's what kept me motivated to write again after my long break <3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...to me it feels kind of like an interlude, but well...we'll see!  
> Much love, H <3

_Paris_

Paris in summer is, just like Jinyoung expected, a hot and bustling affaire. Standing on a small iron bridge winding itself over the glittering canal Saint Martin, he feels like he is looking at the entirety of the French capital embodied by the people spending their Thursday evening by the edge of the water. Slowly, the blushing sun is setting behind rows and rows of identical cream coloured buildings, but the hum of activity in the air steadily increases, the population of Paris only now awaking from long, work day induced lethargy.

To the right, at the far end of the street, a tricolore is flapping softly in the humid summer air. Jinyoung smiles, thinking of how he’ll soon step through the door of the little hotel with Jaebum by his side. They had decided to spend the day separately every now and again, to give the other person some time to themselves in their month of travel. And while Jinyoung is always looking forward to these days and today too, had paid a nice visit to the Musée Picasso, every single time he soon finds himself missing Jaebum’s familiar presence next to him.

Curling his hands around the railing of the bridge, the dark green paint cracking under his palm like dry leaves, Jinyoung briefly closes his eyes. He longs to be trapped between cool sheets and Jaebum’s hot body again, even though his thighs still hurt from the night before. Maybe he could convince Jaebum…

Engrossed in his thoughts and by now used to the constant background noise of big cities, it takes Jinyoung a few seconds to notice that the phone ringing so persistently is in fact his own. Hurriedly, he fishes it from his back pocket, heaving a disappointed sign when the name flashing on the display diffuses his hopes of Jaebum calling to tell him that he’ll be there soon.

“Youngjae?”, Jinyoung asks in lieu of a greeting, the cheerful laughter at the other end of the line affirming the identity of the caller.

_“Well hello to you too Jinyoungie! How’s good old Rome doing?"_

“Hmm I don’t know. We’re in _good old_ Paris at the moment.” Jinyoung corrects him with a smile, immediately lurching into a summary of what Jaebum and him experienced since they last talked to somebody at home.

“…so I went to the Picasso museum today and Jae went to see an exhibition of some war era photography I think? He took his camera with him though, so maybe he decided to just take some pictures himself in the end.”

 _“I’m so happy you two are having a good time!”_ Youngjae exclaims, his smile floating in front of Jinyoung’s inner eye like a small light bulb. A quiet sign escapes him as he realises that even though their trip is surpassing all his expectations and dreams, he also misses his everyday life back home. He misses his family, he misses their little flat and Nora, whom they left with Yujin and Youngjae. He misses the _home_ he built with Jaebum in the short amount of time they have been married now.

Suddenly, the banging of a door is blaring out of the speakers of Jinyoung’s phone, his sister screaming something in the background.

 _“I’m on the phone with Jinyoung!”,_ Youngjae shouts back, addressing Jinyoung again after he listened to his wife’s reply intently.

“ _It seems like we have to stop here, dear brother in law.”_ , he announces. “ _Your loving sister wants to have a serious talk with you, now that we finally got you on the line for once.”_

And then Youngjae is gone, not even giving Jinyoung the chance to say goodbye before Yujin’s voice rings in his ear.

 _“Jinyoungie, hey. How are you?”_ Jinyoung tries not to sound too surprised by the gentleness in her voice as he answers, about to start off on the same speech he gave Youngjae already, just to be stopped almost immediately.

 _“Yah, I didn’t ask you what you were up to with that hot husband of yours, I asked_ how you are _.”_ Again, there is an unusual caring tone in Yujin’s voice, contrasting her rather harsh words, finally clueing Jinyoung in on what his sister is try to get him to talk about.

“O-oh that.”, Jinyoung stammers, a sudden numbness washing over him as he fiddles with the slim, golden ring on his left hand.

“I…it’s nothing. Nothing happened.”

Jinyoung still did not have his heat. Even though everyone – the doctor, his parents, himself - believed that it would take less than two months after the predictions started, even though they did not stop to come regularly to this day, his body seemed unwilling, or unable, to go into heat. At the beginning, it did not bother Jinyoung that much. For him, everything had taken a bit longer so far, from losing his first milk tooth in second grade to presenting at the late age of nineteen.

But the longer he went, still waking up trembling and sweating, a need for Jaebum in his chest that, while it was urgent, was just not urgent _enough_ , the more on edge he felt. It was the constant waiting, monitoring his body’s every move, that got to Jinyoung, along with his mother’s constant nagging about grandchildren and his own fear of losing Jaebum should he prove to be unable to bear their children.

Coming to Europe had helped a bit, since being far away from home also meant escaping the issues waiting there. Jinyoung had actually managed to forget about it for the past few days, trapped in endless whirls of unknown places, foreign smells, old cathedrals and _Jaebum_ , but now, at Yujin’s far too careful question, he feels everything rushing back in, waves of conflicting emotions crashing over his head.

 _“Jinyoungie?”_ , his sister calls out to him, surely not for the first time, judging by the trace of worry in her voice, and it is only when Jinyoung croaks a strangled _yeah?_ that he notices how his eyes have filled with unshed tears.

Bewildered, he blinks once, twice, until the canal in front of him looks more like a photograph than a blurry, dark blue aquarelle again. Through the phone, Yujin sighs sadly.

 _“Oh dear, don’t cry. I’m completely sure that it’ll happen eventually_!”, she tries to console him. _“There’s also something positive about it, you know. Like this, you get to have Jaebum to yourself longer. Sometimes I wish Youngjae and me could’ve had that.”_

Jinyoung nods, even though Yujin cannot see him, aware of the way their mother always claims his niece might as well be a “wedding night’s baby” with how soon she was born. He gets what Yujin wants to convey, that he should be thankful for the wonderful time he is spending with Jaebum at the moment. But he can’t help thinking that he would rather not have Jaebum to himself now than not having him at all later.

The thought makes Jinyoung’s vision blur with rising tears again, so he hurries to change the subject, asking Yujin about Nora’s whereabouts. When they finally say goodbye, Jinyoung notices that Jaebum is running fifteen uncharacteristic minutes late, while he himself has been standing on the bridge for about twenty. By now, night has fallen completely, the streetlights and red blinking “café” signs working together to paint an ever-changing pattern on the pitch-black water. Eyes fixed on the reflexions whirling under him, Jinyoung leans forward, his bare underarms resting on the bridge. He enjoys how it is so undeniably summer, the weather warm enough to forgo a jacket even at this time of night, the air smelling of hot asphalt, the flowers blooming in boxes on every balcony and the ever present, faint tang of weed.

Slowly calming down again, Jinyoung inhales deeply, another, well-known scent hitting his nostrils just a split second before strong arms wrap themselves around his middle.

“Hey.” Jaebum’s warm voice comes from somewhere behind Jinyoung’s left ear, as its owner deliberately lets his hands wander down, possessively spreading them just over the waistband of Jinyoung’s jeans.

“Hey.” Jinyoung almost chokes on the greeting when Jaebum decides to bite down on the spot where his throat and jaw meet the second he opens his mouth. Cheeks burning and skin tingling at the bold public display, Jinyoung lets his husband proceed, breathing heavily until Jaebum is finished with his mark. He is already accustomed to his mate’s urge to stake his claim on him after they have been separated for some time, even if it is with something as silly as a very prominent hickey. A few months back, Jinyoung would have never let Jaebum act on this patriarchal notion so freely, but now he feels assured enough in their positions as absolute equals to allow it.

With a content hum, Jinyoung leans back against Jaebum’s chest, the buttons of the other’s – probably terribly wrinkled – shirt digging into his back, pointedly ignoring the few people staring up at them from the bank below. Even though the hickey hurts, Jaebum’s apologizing kisses to it feel undeniably good and Jinyoung intertwines their fingers over his belly, their wedding bands clicking together softly.

“What would you do if I was pregnant right now?” he asks into their little bubble of silence, still thinking about the phone call earlier. The question makes Jaebum tense up against him instantly, his fingers tightening around Jinyoung’s slightly as he asks:

“Pregnant? Like how?” There is clear confusion in Jaebum’s voice and Jinyoung breathes shakily once, calculating how long it has been since their wedding in December, how it would be, were he in Yujin’s shoes.

“Like seven months along pregnant?”, he mumbles in the end, nervously readjusting their hands on his stomach. Relieved, he notices how Jaebum seems to relax at the realisation that Jinyoung is only asking rhetorically, pressing closer what a knowing purr.

“I think”, he starts, his thumbs gently stroking over Jinyoung’s fabric clad skin. “I would’ve already filled our spare closet with a complete gender neutral wardrobe and bought like five plushy cats. Why?”

Not ready to talk about his conversation with Yujin or any of the fears connected to it yet, Jinyoung just shakes his head, a fond chuckle escaping him at Jaebum’s answer. For a moment, Jaebum too is laughing, his chest rubbing against Jinyoung’s back, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of Jinyoung’s throat.

But then, his mate detangles his fingers from Jinyoung’s clammy grip to turn him around with gentle hands resting on his hips. Jinyoung’s smile fades upon coming face to face with Jaebum, his expression far more pensive than he expected.

“Jinyoung-ah. Seriously, what’s this about?” Jaebum’s gaze is searching as he moves a non-existent strand of hair out of Jinyoung’s eyes. Exhaling quietly, Jinyoung leans his head into the calming caress, bracing himself for what is to come next, unable to shake the feeling that the next moments could shape their relationship for a long time.

“Are you...do you want to…are you not sure about having children right away anymore?” There is a quiver of worry in Jaebum’s voice that reflects in his dark eyes like the wind rushing over a usually calm lake. With a firm shake of his head and a soft kiss to the inside of Jaebum’s palm, Jinyoung tries to reassure his husband, until he realises that his actions could just as well be interpreted both ways.

“No, it’s not that.”, he hurries to add, smiling encouragingly at Jaebum until some of the tension leaves his body visibly.

“All right.”, his mate breathes. “But I want you to know that you can change your mind anytime, okay? And if anybody – our parents, our relatives, whoever – is bothering you about it, we’ll just tell them to mind their own business. Once and for all.”

Jaebum is smirking cockily as he says those last few words, but there is a certain hard gleam in his gaze that tells Jinyoung that he is being completely serious. It makes his knees grow weak and his breathing shallow, to have the worries that have been torturing him for weeks lifted off him so easily by Jaebum. He should have talked to him sooner, trusted him more.

Overwhelmed with relief and the well-known feeling of utter, scary devotion that works itself to the surface every time he thinks about what Jaebum really means to him, Jinyoung can only nod again. For a few heartbeats, there is nothing but silence between them, the low chatter from the people below and the far away scratching of a guitar filling the small space separating their bodies with golden noise.

Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s bright gaze wander all over him, from the tissue peeking out of the front pocket of his jeans, up to the sunglasses still nestled in his tousled hair and back down again to his black and white striped shirt. Carefully, Jaebum lets his hand glide down to rest at Jinyoung’s neck, right at the border between soft fabric and suntanned skin, while he bunches up Jinyoung’s shirt with the other, just enough to rest two fingers on Jinyoung’s bare hip.

“I love you in stripes.” Jaebum finally says, a delightful blush creeping high onto his cheeks as he slowly steps closer and closer. In the end, Jinyoung has his back pressed against the railing of the bridge uncomfortably, but he cannot bring himself to care the slightest bit with Jaebum’s smell promising easy intimacy as he presses his body against Jinyoung’s head to toe. He can sense his husband looking at his lips, so Jinyoung bites them coly, flushing a light pink himself when he reaches up to sling his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

Their eyes fix on each other completely and Jinyoung slides his fingers in Jaebum’s shaggy hair, ready to pull him in, to shower him with kisses until he is panting for breath, the cute blush on his cheeks spreading all over his neck and chest.

“I love you in stripes.”, Jaebum murmurs again, their lips meeting in a first, summer-warm kiss. “I love you.”

_Berlin-Prague_

Unstoppable, the sun is setting over the German countryside, wishing their time in Berlin a delicate goodbye. Through the train window, Jinyoung watches the burning clouds drag heavily along with the racing vehicle as the last rays of light draw a puzzling pattern of shadow and shimmer on Jaebum’s sleeping face. Bumps in the rails softly jostle the alpha leaning against the window, unable to raise him from his exhausted slumber.

 _My tired baby_ , Jinyoung thinks fondly, smiling at the memory of how Jaebum pretended to be horrified and definitely _not pleased_ when Jinyoung first started calling him that.

They soon discovered that Jaebum loves to introduce Jinyoung as _my husband_ or _my mate_ , while Jinyoung himself sticks to pet names such as _babe_ and _loverboy_ , liking the way it stresses that, even though married, Jaebum is still in his early twenties, not a boy anymore, but not quite a man either. To Jinyoung, he is both. He is the man who looks impossibly professional when they leave for work in the morning, who Jinyoung is planning on having a baby with, but he is also the boy who sings Nora lullabies, who listens to pretentious indie music and wakes up with morning wood half of the time.

There are many different sides to Jaebum Jinyoung got to discover in their time together. Most of them, Jaebum showed him willingly. Like the crazy guy that would secretly buy black leather pants and some kind of white see-through thing that could barely pass as a shirt to “fit in with the masses” when they decided to go clubbing in Berlin. Of course, Jaebum revelled in the fact that his outfit was driving his mate absolutely crazy, leading to a very close encounter with a brick wall Jinyoung’s back would not forget for a long time.

But, like every person, Jaebum also has sides which were less fun to discover and Jinyoung had learned how to handle them the hard way. Among those, Jaebum’s stupid notion to hide his own pain under a mask of harsh, indifferent demeanour was probably the worst. Jinyoung doubts he will ever forget how it felt to be at the receiving end of this behaviour, how it felt like the fragile, tender relationship they had built was crumbling to pieces around them. Three weeks after Jaebum had told him he loved him for the first time, four months after their wedding.

_“Alright Jaebum, this is it. Either you tell me right now what I’ve done to deserve the silent treatment from you or I’ll sleep at Yujin’s until further notice. It’s up to you!”_

_Panting, Jinyoung stood in the middle of their living room, the metalic tang of hurt and anger sharp on his tongue. A flicker of grim satisfaction surged through him upon seeing Jaebum tense up, his head whipping around to fix Jinyoung with an incredulous stare from his place on the sofa._

_It was almost disgusting, how desperate he felt for_ any kind _of reaction from his husband who had been going out of his way for the last week or so to neglect Jinyoung’s existence as far as possible. Spending late nights at the gym, going to work at an ungodly hour, Jinyoung first thought that his mate was just under a lot of stress, but then he noticed the other changes too. Like the fact that Jaebum had stopped casually touching him altogether, no cuddles in bed, no hand holding, no parting kisses. He was depriving Jinyoung of the carefree affection that had become so essential to him and it_ hurt. _But he also would not say what was wrong when Jinyoung had asked the previous times and that hurt even more._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re fine.” Jaebum said dismissively, turning around again to stare out of the window just like he had done when Jinyoung had entered the room._

_For a second, everything was dead silent and Jinyoung drew a sharp breath, feeling like he might suffocate on the tension in the room, feeling like the air was fire burning down his lungs and kindling his anger even more._

_“_ Fine? _Are you kidding?” he hissed, a part of his brain marvelling at how alien his voice sounded, how venomous. “We haven’t exchanged more than five sentences in a week! Does that sound like a healthy relationship to you?”_

 _Tired of looking at the back of Jaebum’s head and determined to finally get some answers, Jinyoung walked around the couch until he had Jaebum sitting right in front of him. From up close, Jaebum looked less unaffected. There was tiredness in the slope of his shoulders and anxiety in the clench of his fists. Pity rose like the tide in Jinyoung, but was quickly quenched by the way Jaebum would still avert his eyes, not even dignifying Jinyoung with a look when he was_ there _. Right in front of him and_ so, so hurt _._

_“I just don’t get how you can do such a complete turn on me.” Jinyoung started again, hating the way he was suddenly unable to speak without showing his utter confusion and disappointment. It felt like Jaebum’s still presence had sucked up all the anger that had fuelled him so far and replaced it with helpless desperation._

_“Am I boring you already? Is that it?” Finally, Jaebum’s eyes snapped back to Jinyoung, his mouth opening as if to say something but Jinyoung was not done yet. He still had one more thing to say, one more thing Jaebum just could not ignore. Steeling himself, he locked eyes with his mate, sickening anticipation coiling in his gut like a snake._

_“You told me you love me. But if that’s the case, then why are you like this?”_

_“Jinyoung...” Out of nowhere, Jaebum curled his hand around Jinyoung’s wrist. The unexpected touch made Jinyoung jump, startling them both and he watched as Jaebum’s mouth shut again with an audible click of his teeth._

_“Why are you suddenly like this?” Hearing his own voice turn into an urgent little cry, Jinyoung knew that his face was one heartbeat away from crumbling into a contorted mess, hot tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Angrily, he blinked them away, fixing Jaebum with a stare when he could see clearly again._

_Jaebum was looking back at him all blank, almost like he was desperately trying to hold back tears himself and one firm tug of Jaebum’s hand later, Jinyoung found himself seated on the couch, looking straight into that watery gaze._

_“When I said that I love you, I meant it. I also meant it when I told you that it didn’t matter…you not saying it back…but then, after I thought about it…”_

_“It mattered anyway.” Jinyoung whispered, to which Jaebum nodded gravely, looking down at their intertwined fingers. Gradually, as he stroked the back of Jaebum’s hand with his free one, everything dawned on Jinyoung. How Jaebum became more and more distant after his confession. How he himself had not noticed a single thing at first because he had been far too tangled up in his own feelings. Guilt, for not being able to tell Jaebum that his feelings were reciprocated. But also, the knowledge that above all, Jaebum deserved honesty and a declaration of love as sure and brave as his own. And for that, Jinyoung needed time._

_He tried to tell Jaebum as much, hunting for his forlorn gaze in the dim light of their living room, but the word ‘time’ had barley left his lips when Jaebum was already shaking his head with a pained expression._

_“I know Jinyoung. It’s not like I don’t understand you.” It was impossible to tell if the flush tinting Jaebum’s face was born out of embarrassment or shame as he hesitantly uttered his words. Jinyoung barley supressed a gasp, their only point of physical contact slowly starting to hurt with the way Jaebum was squeezing his fingers together._

_“Then why did you ignore me?” Jinyoung dared to ask, trying his hardest to keep his tone free of the judgement from earlier. He could be angry later, make Jaebum buy his forgiveness with kisses and promises. Now, they needed to make progress._

_“I guess I was trying to get a break from you…or the way you make me feel, to be more precise. That wasn’t really fair to you, I know.” A small, self-deprecating smile appeared on Jaebum’s lips before he took a deep, wavering breath._

_“I-I’m just so_ scared _Jinyoungie. Scared that you’ll leave me all alone in this. That it will always be like it is now. And I couldn’t even blame you…we didn’t marry for l-love.” Trembling all over from still stubbornly holding back his tears, Jaebum swallowed hard, as if the last word had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Jinyoung’s heart clenched with newfound guilt at the thought that it was_ him _that made his usually so confident mate like this, even though deep down he knew that it was nothing he had any power over. The only thing he could do now was to try and console Jaebum._

_Careful not to startle him, Jinyoung detangled himself from Jaebum’s iron grip and cupped his husband’s face in his hands, silently willing him to look at him. After Jaebum complied, his full attention finally on Jinyoung, the omega started to caress him, his skin cool and soothing against Jaebum’s burning cheeks, his fingers gentle in Jaebum’s hair._

_“Don’t be scared.” Jinyoung said, so quietly, it was almost a whisper. “Remember what I said when we first slept together. You’re my alpha. My husband. There’s nobody more important to me than you.”_

After their talk, Jinyoung loved Jaebum as tenderly as he could, trying to show him with his actions what he could not yet express with words. But Jaebum’s eyes stayed moist with tears even as he moaned and trembled under Jinyoung’s hands and when they finally spilled over, Jinyoung couldn’t tell if his mate was crying out of sorrow or pleasure.

Looking over at Jaebum now, peacefully sleeping with his face squished against the window, Jinyoung’s chest tightens in remembrance of the utter helplessness coursing through him that night. Even though the sex had been one of the most intense experiences they had up to this point, it still felt like Jaebum was slipping through his fingers, always ready to pull away and build up a distance he considered safe between them again.

The aching memory makes Jinyoung reach over, unable to resist the sudden need to have Jaebum close. A soft noise escapes the alpha as Jinyoung pulls him in with an arm around his shoulders, but after some moments of unconsciously nuzzling Jinyoung’s neck, he settles down, sleeping on tranquilly. Content, Jinyoung buries his nose in Jaebum’s hair that has long since outgrown the haircut he had. It’s cute. It makes Jaebum look like a frittered art student when he walks around with his huge camera aimed at people and objects alike. 

Smiling at the thought, Jinyoung lets Jaebum’s comforting scent lull him to sleep too. Jaebum’s weight on him makes it slightly harder to breathe and their combined body heat is almost too much in the barley air conditioned train, but Jinyoung could not care less. In four hours, they would arrive in Prague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here they go!  
> Tell me, do you like our little trip through Europe so far? I feel like I've been waxing so much describtive poetry shit in this :D Fun fact: it was also my first time writing a flashback...and it was more stressfull than I thought I'd be in the beginning!  
> Originally, this fic was supposed to have only two more chapters, including this one, but since it already got so long, I decided to do a cut here. So we can expect one more chapter from Jinyoung picking up were this ended and another one from Jaebum ;)  
> As always, your comments and kudos are the best motivation :**  
> Let's hopefully meet soon again! H  
> PS.: You can also hit me up on [tumblr](http://schoetheisrealaf.tumblr.com/), if you want to^^ My sister recently cleaned up my blog appearance and now it's super pretty :D


	5. Jinyoung II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just porn with feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> hello and welcome to the next to last chapter of this monster of a fic. Can believe that this was supposed to be a one shot at the beginning? I sure can't anymore^^  
> As always, thanks a lot for keeping up with the story and leaving comments and kudos! It's what I live off basically <3  
> I don't wanna spoil to much about the content of this chapter, so I'll just leave you to it now.  
> I hope you enjoy <3 ;)

_Prague_

On his wedding day, a frosty December morning between the years, Jinyoung vowed that he would follow Jaebum anywhere he went. Back then, he found it ridiculous, an outdated promise he, as the omega in their marriage, had to make while inwardly rolling his eyes. Anyone that mattered knew that he had no intention of leaving everything of importance to Jaebum, no, their status as equals had been cemented from the start.

It was only in time, that Jinyoung noticed how he was keeping his vow nonetheless, in his own way. Of course, he still wasn’t ready to obediently trail behind Jaebum as he ran into battle with a flaming sword, as the writers of the traditional wedding vows clearly envisioned, but he was very much following Jaebum anyway. Or rather his emotional example.

From Jaebum, he had learned to make their marriage about _them_ and what they wanted, less about the economic and social prestige it was charged with. Like Jaebum, he started to share more and more of himself, even though his thoughts often felt confusing and inexpressible. And also very much like Jaebum, Jinyoung fell ridiculously deep in love with his husband, he just needed some more time to come to terms with it.

When he first realised his true feelings, Jinyoung could barely wait for Jaebum to come home, determined on telling him right away. But once he had his mate right in front of him, the few words seemed infinitely more difficult to say, especially considering that the topic of _love_ had been some kind of a taboo since that one fateful evening.

In Jinyoung’s eyes, it spoke highly of Jaebum that, even though the issue stayed raw and painful and embarrassing for a long time, he never stopped telling him that he loved him. He would mutter it in Jinyoung’s ear while they were hugging goodbye and then be out of the door in seconds. He would say it softly on the phone and then hang up immediately. He would whisper it into Jinyoung’s skin during sex and then proceed to make him forget how to form coherent sentences.  

In short, Jaebum never gave Jinyoung any opportunity to answer his ‘ _I love you’_ s with a simple _‘I love you too’_ and since Jinyoung had a hard time mustering up the courage to confess just like that, it had become much more complicated than expected to make his feelings known. The only outlet seemed to be his dreams, getting weirder and more intense the longer Jinyoung bottled up his emotions.

_A scorching desert. Far away, a shimmering oasis. Jaebum waiting for him under the shade of palm trees. “I love you, Jaebum.”._

When he wakes up in the train, Jinyoung is drenched in sweat. An involuntary whimper escapes him as he tries to sit up straight, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his clammy skin. It feels like the desert he dreamed of is still there, burning him from the inside, impossible to escape.

Jaebum stirs in his arms and it _hurts_. Everything suddenly hurts so bad, but mostly his gut and his head, his burning cheeks.

“Jae?” Jinyoung croaks, barley recognising the weak tones that leave him as his own voice. “I think I’m getting sick.”

There is just enough time for Jaebum to scramble into a proper sitting position before Jinyoung is struck by another wave of pain, falling forward like a puppet with severed strings. Quickly, Jaebum pulls him into a strong embrace, one hand secure on his lower back as he turns Jinyoung in his seat to face him. His other hand slides into Jinyoung’s hair, stroking over it in a way that makes it obvious how sluggish he still is from sleeping.

The gesture calms Jinyoung down the slightest bit and he presses his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, refusing to smell anything but the scent of _home_ he emits, to hear anything but Jaebum’s steadily increasing heartbeat.

And oh, that’s _better_ , that’s so much better. Jinyoung breathes a relieved sign as his headache lessens considerably, causing his hands to move from hugging himself in support to clutch at Jaebum’s sides desperately, with no intention of ever letting go again. If anything, he wants more.

Softly, he starts to mouth at his mate’s neck, enjoying the drag of his heated skin against his lips and the way the air seems to shift around them with every heavy breath Jaebum takes. To gain better access, Jinyoung tries to move Jaebum’s shirt collar away clumsily, whining high in his throat when Jaebum pulls away to fix his face with an inquiring stare.

Does he not understand that Jinyoung _needs_ him, how can he be so heartless?

Jinyoung tells him as much, pouting hard as the ache settles in his tummy again, to which the alpha’s eyes widen comically.

“What?”, Jinyoung snaps, but Jaebum does not hear him. He is taking quick, little panting breaths while his fists turn white from clenching them hard atop Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks again, confused and a bit worried as the unmistakable scent of aroused alpha fills the air around them. It makes him feel even hotter, ever single piece of clothing too much on his skin.

“I think you’re going into heat Jinyoung.”

Understanding hits Jinyoung the moment he looks into his mate’s eyes, pitch black in the way his pupils are completely blown. Jinyoung’s heartbeat throbs thickly in his throat and he digs his fingernails into Jaebum’s hips, making them both shudder with anticipation.

For some time after that, it appears almost as hard for Jaebum to keep his hands to himself as it is for Jinyoung. He guides him to switch seats so Jinyoung is as far away from the other passengers as possible with a secure grip around his waist, helps him to pull on the sweater Jaebum himself had been wearing all day with terribly lingering touches.

Once that is done though, they seem to come to the silent agreement to try and not make this any harder for each other, settling on holding hands tightly between them.

“Just hold on for a tiny bit longer babe.” Jaebum whispers after Jinyoung let his head drop heavily onto his shoulder. Reassuringly, he squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Ten more to the hotel and then I’ll…”

He trails of awkwardly, getting a low _hmm?_ from Jinyoung, who tries to hide his smug grin in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. Something primal inside of him is rejoicing over the way he already pulled his alpha under his spell, ready to serve his needs however he wants.

“Then I’ll take good care of you.” Jinyoung’s quiet, satisfied groan is muffled against Jaebum’s skin, heat flaring in his fingertips and his groin.

Gradually, as they sit there in concentrated silence, Jinyoung’s focus changes. It is as if the axis his mind is usually rotating around got titled, shifting his whole attention, inevitably, towards Jaebum, erasing any other thought he might have.

He notices the slightest movements, from his husband’s nervous habit of clenching his teeth, to the way his left hand grips at his thigh in a desperate attempt at restriction and his nose wrinkles every time he breathes in. And knowing Jaebum as well as Jinyoung does, it is easy to deduce what is bothering him.

While the overpowering smell of Jaebum clinging to the sweater might mask the pheromones Jinyoung is emitting to the random passer-by, it does no such thing for Jaebum who is far too accustomed to both his and Jinyoung’s scent. Jinyoung can practically _see_ how every intake of breath makes Jaebum quiver inside and it’s the sweetest torture for the both of them, one that Jinyoung knows he has to enjoy while it lasts. Sooner rather than later, he will be a trembling, clawing mess, completely at Jaebum’s mercy, their companionable, desperate clutching onto sanity a thing of the past.

It happens after they’ve just gotten into the taxi Jaebum successfully hailed. The determination written all over his face had had all other travellers back off instantly, while Jinyoung spent most of his energy on willing his legs not to give out under him. So now, he curls in on himself on the backseat, Jaebum’s arm a comforting weight around his tense shoulders. More and more, it feels like he is entering some kind of daze, which is good, because it makes the pain in his stomach disappear almost entirely, replacing it with a strange tingle Jinyoung is not yet able to…

 _Oh._ _Oh no._

Hectically, Jinyoung stifles the surprised moan he cannot hold back in Jaebum’s hoodie as arousal hits him with the intensity of running into a brick wall.  Like earlier in the train, it starts in his fingertips and groin and courses all through his body from there. For a second, he feels almost numb, before the sensation breaks like a tidal wave, tipping him over into burning, single minded _want._

A moment later, the familiar, wet feeling of slick trickling out of him makes Jinyoung dig his teeth in the fabric of the hoodie, muffling a whimper this time. Everything is hot and sticky; Jinyoung’s skin, the cotton he is tasting on his tongue, even Jinyoung’s thoughts, moving like honey dripping down from a spoon.

The only thing that is still clear is his awareness of Jaebum and he whimpers again, wordlessly asking for help, for _anything_ , as Jaebum’s hand moves from his shoulder.

“Jinyoung-ah.” He whispers into Jinyoung’s ear soothingly while he pulls the sweater away from his face. It feels like a revelation to Jinyoung, having his mate’s cool fingers touch his feverish skin and he sighs when Jaebum settles his digits against his lips.

“I’m here. You’ll be alright.” Jaebum does not stop to murmur mindless encouragements, even as Jinyoung readily lets two of his fingers slip into his mouth and Jaebum’s breath hitches audibly.

His fingers press down lightly against Jinyoung’s tongue before going completely pliant, allowing Jinyoung to suck and lick as he pleases. It helps a lot and makes everything so much worse at the same time, to have Jaebum whisper continuously to him while he slowly drags his fingers in and out of Jinyoung’s mouth. On one hand, the contact calms Jinyoung’s nerves, shows him that he is not alone in this, makes his body revel in the presence of his alpha.

But on the other hand, it stirs up Jinyoung’s primal instincts even more, planting images of Jaebum’s fingers in other, more private places in his mind, telling him that his lips should be wrapped around Jaebum’s cock instead to get him hard and ready for him.

At the thought, Jinyoung’s own cock begins to fill out while another gush of slick seeps into his pants. Helpless, he squeezes his eyes shut against the feeling, a small whine making its way past his husband’s fingers. The sound earns him a lingering kiss to the top of his spine, the last thing he really registers before everything becomes a blur.

For some time, Jinyoung only senses Jaebum. Jaebum’s rumbling voice, Jaebum’s scent, Jaebum’s insistent touches leading him as he follows blindly. The absolute want to have Jaebum on top of him, under him, inside him.

And then, Jaebum’s lips on his lips. His hands bunching up his sweater and shirt to rest against Jinyoung’s bare hips, exposing the damp mess soaking through his jeans underneath. Slowly, Jinyoung comes to life under Jaebum’s ministrations again, every touch chasing the haze away by feeding into the burning fire in his lower body. He notices how they have finally made it to the hotel, how Jaebum has him pressed against the wall next to the door as if his life depended on it.

The knowledge that they are _alone_ surges through Jinyoung like an electric impulse. He shudders as Jaebum pulls his clothes over his head, the cold air hitting his overheated skin. In the blink of an eye, Jaebum’s hands are back on him, stroking up and down his sides while he starts to suck a multitude of small love bites into Jinyoung’s throat.

“I…Jae…” Writhing against the wall, Jinyoung reaches out blindly, the sole goal of pulling Jaebum _closer_ neon in his mind. “J-Jae, please hurry, I can’t…”

A small shout stops Jinyoung’s begging as Jaebum complies immediately, dragging him away from the wall to sit him down on the edge of the bed. Jinyoung’s whole body tingles at the way Jaebum easily manhandles him, the primal part in him admiring his alpha’s strength and vigor.

For one breathless second, Jaebum just stands there, panting as if he had run a marathon, erection painfully visible in his tight jeans. The flush on his cheeks and neck must be matching Jinyoung’s and he watches it deepen when Jaebum’s gaze falls to the front of his trousers.

Normally, Jinyoung would probably spread his legs now, acting innocent and coy to slowly drive his mate insane with desire. But not today. Not today when he is feeling like he might pass out of Jaebum does not touch him this very instant.

So instead, he turns around and gets on all fours, presenting himself to Jaebum shamelessly. There is a sharp intake of breath from behind and then nothing, much to Jinyoung’s utter frustration. When he looks around, Jaebum seems to be only staring at him while the air in the room thickens with the smell of his arousal, making Jinyoung’s cock jump in his pants.

“Jaebum!” He whines, successfully snapping the alpha out of his daze. Wantonly, Jinyoung arches his back, moaning as the firm material of his jeans grows tighter with the stretch. “C-come on, I _need_ you. Please babe, hurry…”

This finally seems to do the trick and there is a hectic rustle of clothing that sets Jinyoung’s nerve ends on fire with the thought of Jaebum’s skin against his.

Jinyoung had wanted Jaebum before, so much he couldn’t think of anything else the whole day, but not like this. _Never like this_. Before, he always felt like release was near, attainable. Now, Jinyoung is melting with lust and no way of being with Jaebum seems close enough. He can feel that it is the same for Jaebum, his hands bruising as they settle on his hips and Jinyoung wonders how much his mate held back all this time in order not to hurt him.

Quickly, he pulls Jinyoung’s trousers and underwear off him in one go, his hands smoothing all over Jinyoung’s back and sides, shoulders and waist, a second later.

“My little husband, all pretty and ready for me.” Jaebum says, his voice full of awe before he starts to drag moist, open mouthed kisses up Jinyoung’s spine, humming at the omega’s skin flushing under his attention.

Then, with a gentle tug on Jinyoung’s waist, Jaebum finally pulls their lower bodies together. Neither of them is able to hold back a moan as Jaebum’s cock slips between Jinyoung’s ass cheeks, the tip nudging insistently against his swollen hole.

“You’re so wet, baby.” A few times, Jaebum teases Jinyoung by letting his cock rub up and down the cleft of his ass, but then, he slowly presses inside, hands still steady on the omega’s waist.

“Is that for me too?” He asks and Jinyoung can only answer him with a nod and a whimper, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of Jaebum pressing against his oversensitive walls. He can’t even talk anymore, can’t say what he wants, just that he wants it, wants Jaebum _now_.

Thankfully, Jaebum seems to gather as much from the noises he is making, not even bothering with going slow. By now, he knows very well how much his mate can take, and so he sets a hard, steady pace, changing the angle rapidly until white hot pleasure shoots through Jinyoung’s body and he moves down on his underarms, reaching for one of the pillows to stifle his moans.

Like this, it does not take long to tip Jinyoung over the edge for the first time. He has been worked up to the point of almost losing his mind for about an hour now and Jaebum is using all his knowledge of what gets him off the fastest to achieve a first quick release.

There are the moans he loves so much, right next to his ear when Jaebum bends forward to fuck him in slow and languid thrusts, an endless string of _Jinyoung-ah, my baby, Jinyoung, come on, do it for me_ flowing from his lips. There is the drag of Jaebum’s tongue and lips on the edge of one of is protruding shoulder blades and the sharp sting when Jaebum bites down hard on the taut skin.

And there are Jaebum’s hands on his waist, keeping him in place, maddingly gentle in one instant, firm and relentless in the next. Jinyoung sobs helplessly into his pillow when Jaebum adjusts his grip on him once more, his wedding ring digging painfully into Jinyoung’s flesh along with his blunt fingernails. The single added sensation is what does him in, come dripping on the bedsheets under him as Jaebum slows down slightly, panting along with his high moans.

It’s not enough and they both know it. The orgasm was nothing but a moment of intense pleasure to Jinyoung who still feels his cock wet and heavy between his legs.

“God Jaebum, _l-look._ ” Trembling, he takes one of Jaebum’s hands from his middle and guides them both to wrap around his length. Jinyoung sighs at the contact and Jaebum hisses, the lazily rocking pace he settled into slowly speeding up again.

“Tell me what I should do…”, he grits out, hand furiously working Jinyoung’s cock and it’s _good_ , it is, but they’re working up to something, Jinyoung can tell, their instincts pushing them into the right direction insistently.

“Knot me.” Jinyoung pants, marvelling at how it feels like he is saying it for the first time, like he hasn’t whispered, whimpered, whined the same sentence a hundred times already.

“Hmm, I can do that.” ,comes from behind and it’s the only warning Jinyoung gets before his mate retrieves his hand from his cock again and gently pulls his legs back by his thighs to make him lie on his front. Mindlessly, Jinyoung tries to replace the friction by rutting against the mattress, throwing the pillow to the side so he can rest his head more comfortably.

His heart beats two thunderous times, maybe three, the thudding resonating in his whole body and then Jaebum’s weight is on top of him, pressing his body down into the white sheets, engulfing Jinyoung entirely.

Everything is hot and heavy with Jaebum’s legs still in between his, his chest plastered firmly to his back and his arms next to Jinyoung’s, bracketing his shoulders. When Jinyoung turns his head a little, he can see Jaebum’s dark hair, damp with sweat and tousled where Jaebum has most likely raked it out of his eyes hectically to see what he is doing to Jinyoung’s neck.

As expected, there is the sensation of his alpha’s burning lips against his skin (nothing feels cool anymore, not even Jaebum’s fingers where they intertwine with Jinyoung’s, everything it just hot, hot, hot) and Jinyoung starts to moan uncontrollably, writhing under the touch until Jaebum picks up his punishing pace again.

“I love you.” Jaebum breathes, fire against Jinyoung’s skin. “I want everything with you.”

Jinyoung nods frantically, cheek rubbing against the bedspread as he feels Jaebum’s knot swell at the rim of his entrance. The thought of having it _inside_ him takes his arousal an impossible notch higher and he pushes up against Jaebum as best as he can, desperate for release.

“Take me then, a-alpha…, make me yours.” He forces out between ragged breaths which turn into little, whining puffs of _ah ah ah_ when Jaebum moves into action.

The alpha is close, it is easy to tell by the way they are soon tied so closely together he can barely move anymore, each thrust catching on Jinyoung’s rim to rip an undignified shout from him. Jaebum’s sucking kisses become open-mouthed licks and Jinyoung feels the lust coursing through the other in every touch to his skin. His own arousal mounts with the volume of Jaebum’s moans as his mate ruts against him, having long since lost any rhythm whatsoever. The only steady thing they have left is the erratic beating of their hearts and Jinyoung could swear they almost beat in unison the very second before everything topples over.

With one final push of his hips, Jaebum buries his face in Jiynoung’s neck, sinking his teeth into his favourite spot just below Jinyoung’s jaw. Jinyoung cries out, overwhelmed, as Jaebum bites and moans and comes, spreading warmth from Jinyoung’s stomach all through his body.

Distantly, Jinyoung hears the sounds he is making intertwine with Jaebum’s in the thick air of the hotel room, his body finally granting him release now that it got what it wanted. He feels hot and wet everywhere, his skin slick with their sweat and his neck damp with Jaebum’s spit, but it’s good, it’s euphoric in fact. It makes everything else fade away until there is only Jaebum left, inside him, filling him up, a low _Jinyoung-ah_ on his lips and then…nothing.

***

After that, the next thing that creeps into Jinyoung’s awareness is the sensation of sunlight against his closed eyelids and slightly calloused, gentle fingertips on his chest. They move fleetingly, tracing a path from his collarbones down the centre of his front to his navel. Then, they wander back up again and there is the faintest teasing touch to one of his nipples, before the hand splays slowly just over Jinyoung’s heart.

Next, the cold tip of a nose nudges against Jinyoung’s throat and a quiet hum comes from behind. Jinyoung wakes himself up even more with his own sighs as his entire backside is suddenly warmed by another body pressing up against him, an unmistakeable hardness digging into the small of his back.

 _Jaebumie..._ , drifts through his sleep heavy mind, lips forming the name unconsciously.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry baby.” Jaebum answers but moves closer still. “You just smell too good. I couldn’t resist.” A drowsy smile appears on Jinyoung’s lips when Jaebum’s low chuckle echoes all through his ribcage. He loves being so close to him.

Gently, he covers Jaebum’s hand with his own and moves it to the right until their fingertips lightly brush his nipple again. With a squeeze, Jinyoung tries to signal him that it is fine, that he feels his heat pushing itself to the surface anyway, clogging his mind with nothing but thoughts of his mate.

So, after one last stroke over Jaebum’s knuckles, he takes his hand away, placing it on Jaebum’s neck instead to draw him into a kiss.

It is not the most ideal position, with Jinyoung’s head bent back awkwardly, and he considers turning around for a second, but then Jaebum pushes back into their kiss, the tips of two fingers rubbing over his nipple intently and Jinyoung finds himself moaning into the other’s mouth, ready for anything.  He lets Jaebum kiss the breath out of him while he writhes under his ministrations, aware of every single red splotch blooming on his overheated skin.

Eventually, the lack of air gets too much and Jinyoung breaks away from the kiss, desperately trying to catch his breath with Jaebum’s lips still hovering over his. Merciless, the alpha pinches his nipple again, grinning lazily when Jinyoung groans against his mouth.

“Let’s make a baby, Jinyoungie.” He purrs and pushes Jinyoung onto his back with devotion in his hands and stars in his eyes.

This time, their sex is gentle, sleepy, and it seems to last forever with Jaebum rocking carefully into Jinyoung’s heat, earning quiet hitches of breath and louder sighs from the omega. Jinyoung paints the underside of Jaebum’s jaw with purple dots, nose pressed against the soft skin there, melting with every whiff of Jaebum’s scent. Firmly, his legs and arms are wrapped around his mate’s torso to hug him as close as possible, hands clenching and unclenching next to Jaebum’s shoulder blades in time with his thrusts.

And then, Jaebum lifts his head to look down at Jinyoung and he is so… _beautiful_. With his usually messy hair even more dishevelled, and his pink cheeks and his stupid twin moles that make Jinyoung lean in to cover them with a lingering, tender kiss. He carries on like that, Jaebum keeping still obediently as he covers his whole face with kisses. Jinyoung wonders if his husband can feel how much emotion he tries to express with these kisses, how he desperately tries to not say _right now_ what has worked itself onto the tip of his tongue while he listened to the other’s small groans. But Jaebum just breathes heavily while he nudges himself deeper and deeper inside Jinyoung, his gaze unbearably fond whenever Jinyoung draws back for a moment.

In the end, it is Jinyoung himself who cannot take the tenderness anymore and he slides his fingers in Jaebum’s black strands, pressing the alpha’s face into the crook of his neck. Again, Jaebum goes readily and the sensation of his lips moving against his jaw makes Jinyoung shiver as he stares up unseeingly, a sole thought running through his mind.

 _I love you_ , he mouths at the blindingly white ceiling. _I love you. I love you._

***

Two of their planned four days in Prague are spent like that, with Jinyoung going in and out of various stages of raging lust and Jaebum being inevitably dragged along for the ride. It amazes Jinyoung, because nobody ever told him how being mated would turn his heat into something that affected them collectively, something that has almost as much power over Jaebum as it has over himself.

It is evident how hard Jaebum is trying though, to stay responsible and caring. He watches Jinyoung’s eating habits like a hawk, quickly realising that the hormones are messing with his appetite so much, he will simply _forget_ about eating if he is not reminded. He carries him to the bathtub and back when Jinyoung’s legs feel too weak on the first morning to even attempt to walk. He spends endless hours with him on their little balcony, both of them reading while Jaebum feeds him ice cream to battle the inner heat that never really fades away, no matter how tranquil the omega might feel for the moment.

When Jinyoung wakes up on the third day, it is already way past noon. Something is different, he can tell even before he opens his eyes and he furrows his brows, thinking until the realisation dawns on him. It’s gone. The unbearable hotness. The cold sweat. The pain. It is all gone and only left him with a light tickle of arousal in his groin, a last sign that it was there in the first place.

Sighing happily, he turns around, eager to tell Jaebum, but is met with cold, white sheets and a pair of silver earrings lying innocently on the nightstand instead. Slowly, as he processes the implication of Jaebum’s discarded jewellery, the sound of the shower running in the background creeps into his consciousness.

Jinyoung grins mischievously, an idea forming in his head and he pushes his blanket back, getting up and quickly making his way to the bathroom. He tries to be as quiet as possible, determined to leave Jaebum thinking that he is still asleep.

Holding his breath, Jinyoung slips inside the bathroom, the humid air wrapping around his naked skin like a blanket, making his cock stir against his thigh. Then, his gaze falls on Jaebum’s form, blurred slightly behind the fogged-up shower glass. He has his back turned to Jinyoung, still unaware of the fact that he is not alone anymore and Jinyoung _loves_ watching him like this. No trace of self-consciousness in his movements, at peace with himself, Jaebum emits a fascinating sense of quiet power when left to himself.

Unashamedly, Jinyoung lets his eyes wander all over Jaebum’s body. From the relaxed slope of his strong shoulders, over his shoulder blades and muscles moving under golden skin to the valley formed by his spine and the two adorable dents he has at the small of his back. Jinyoung knows that body so well, knows all the moles, childhood scars, sensitive spots by heart. The only everchanging thing on Jaebum’s body are the marks Jinyoung leaves on his skin and right now, his back looks like a battlefield, red, angry scratch lines and clusters of five deep half-moons everywhere.

When Jinyoung had had to wake him up last night, overcome by a last wave of urgent want, Jaebum simply propped himself up against the headboard, pulling Jinyoung into his lap easily. They fucked like that, in the darkness and Jinyoung had latched onto everything he could reach, even if that meant forcing his hands between Jaebum’s back and the bed to hold onto him properly. He also added a fresh set of hickeys to Jaebum’s already multi-coloured throat and now, thinking of them, Jinyoung feels a strange sense of possessiveness rising in him.

The emotion plants a very explicit idea of what he wants to do to his mate in Jinyoung’s mind and suddenly, just looking is not enough anymore. A few seconds later, Jinyoung finds himself inside the shower, plastered firmly against Jaebum’s backside. Jaebum doesn’t even jump as Jinyoung’s arms wrap around his waist, he just reaches up, threading a wet hand into Jinyoung’s hair to steady himself as he looks back.

“Good morning.”, Jinyoung says and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, even as he lets his hands slip steadily downwards on Jaebum’s slick skin.

“Morning.” Jaebum’s answer turns into a little gasp at the end, the muscles in his stomach contracting when Jinyoung grazes over them with his fingernails. Peppering Jaebum’s shoulder with more closed mouthed kisses, Jinyoung moves forward until he has Jaebum pushed against the shower wall. The warm water Jaebum had been standing under wets his hair and skin to match Jaebum’s and Jinyoung sighs in contentment, making Jaebum’s skin break out in goose bumps where his breath hits it.

“Jinyoung-ah…”, Jaebum says, already half moaning. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Chuckling lowly, Jinyoung turns his head to kiss Jaebum’s ear, puzzled shortly by the absence of the usual metallic tang when he takes the alpha’s – for once bare – earlobe in his mouth.  At the same time, his left hand grips tightly at Jaebum’s hipbone, holding him still as the other glides down all the way to wrap loosely around his half hard dick.

Predictably, Jaebum gasps again at that, turning his head to look back at Jinyoung.

“D-do you need…do you want…?” He stutters dumbly while his hips push back into Jinyoung’s touch without him seeming to notice and Jinyoung cannot hold back a delighted hum at his husband’s responsiveness to his every touch. Now that his heat is over, he is finally free to do whatever he wants to Jaebum without his instincts pushing it in the same direction every time and that’s good. Because now, he wants to focus solely on Jaebum.

“Don’t worry about me. My heat’s gone.” Jinyoung whispers, tightening his grip on Jaebum’s cock while he reaches behind himself, teasing his sensitive hole to coat two of his fingers in the slick that is still insistently dripping out of him. He takes great care to not let it get washed away by the spray of water warming their shoulders as he brings his hand back around again. The whole bathroom must be filled with thick steam by now, a heaviness settling around them as Jinyoung traces a determined path from the crack of Jaebum’s ass down to his fluttering hole, pushing inside the tiniest bit.

“This is all about you now, love.” This time, Jaebum does moan, a shiver running through his whole body at the intrusion. Jinyoung can feel his shoulders quiver against his chest, knows that Jaebum is desperately trying to keep his voice down when he pushes his finger in all the way, crooking it slightly just to make Jaebum groan in shocked pleasure.

“You like that, right?” Jinyoung asks, dragging kisses all over Jaebum’s neck which flushes rapidly as the alpha nods bashfully, pressing back against Jinyoung’s hand. Satisfied, Jinyoung grins, setting his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder to watch his mate’s cock grow harder and harder under his touch, the double stimulation making Jaebum lose his mind in next to no time.

It never ceases to baffle Jinyoung how _wrecked_ Jaebum gets with only one or two fingers up his pretty ass. They didn’t even get to try more yet because Jaebum would always get far too worked up far too quickly, but if he is being honest to himself, Jinyoung doesn’t mind it the slightest bit. He enjoys bringing Jaebum to orgasm with a few well-placed kisses and skilful fingers, using everything he learned by touching himself excessively as a teenager. 

“Maybe one day you’ll let me fuck you for real?”, Jinyoung wonders and Jaebum’s dick jerks in his grip, one of the alpha’s hands coming away from the wall to clutch at Jinyoung’s straining forearm. Biting a bruise into his mate’s nape to distract him, Jinyoung shortly takes his finger, needing something more to ease the slide. He inserts two fingers into his own slick heat for a moment, almost getting lost in the sensation if it weren’t for Jaebum’s needy pants echoing through the small space, the hand wrapped insistently around his wrist.

“Baby, please…”, Jaebum breathes, but Jinyoung just hums soothingly in lieu of an answer, setting two wet fingers against his clenching hole again.

“If you let me fuck you, Jaebumie…” Torturously slow, he pushes the fingers inside, purring into Jaebum’s ear while he starts to stroke his cock again. “I’ll make you feel so good, you won’t believe.”

As if to prove his point, he nudges his fingers against his mate’s prostate, delighted at the high whine leaving his alpha’s lips. The sound is there, almost continuously, as he works Jaebum completely over, pulling his fingers out of him just to let them get sucked back in greedily by Jaebum’s tight walls, whispering filth into his ear that has him vibrate in Jinyoung’s hold.

“I’ll fuck you until you’re a trembling mess under me, …” A kiss to Jaebum’s working throat, a flicker of Jinyoung’s thumb over the tip of his length.  “…my slick smearing on my thighs…” Jaebum’s cock leaking over his fingers. The alpha reaching up to pull at his own hair as he moans, so close to the edge. “…because you’re so hot like this, hmm, you turn me on so much.”

With those last few words, Jinyoung pulls Jaebum closer, letting his own erection press against Jaebum’s ass next to where his fingers are buried deep inside him. Surprised, Jaebum moans again, turning his head to look at Jinyoung with wildness in his eyes and the next second, he is coming, getting his come all over Jinyoung’s knuckles and the wall in front of him.

“Yeah babe, just like that…” Jinyoung growls into his ear victoriously as he continues to touch him until Jaebum has to pull away with an oversensitive whimper, his legs visibly shaking with the effort to keep himself upright. So, when he starts to go down on his knees, Jinyoung tries to hold him up at first, placing firm hands on his waist but Jaebum just makes a protesting sound, shuffling to face Jinyoung once he is kneeling completely.

Gazing up at Jinyoung through wet bangs, Jaebum sets his hands on his hipbones, caressing the skin with his thumbs. His breath is still bunny-quick, heartbeat thumbing visibly in his flushed throat and his bottom lip is bleeding lightly were he bit it too hard. But his eyes are glowing as they travel down Jinyoung’s body to focus on his aching member and Jinyoung thinks that in this moment, he knows exactly what it is like to be worshipped and to worship in return.

***

Half an hour later, Jinyoung finds himself on their balcony, letting the wind blow over his hair and bare legs, clothed only in boxer shorts and Jaebum’s blue hoodie. He doubts that Jaebum wore it himself even once since Jinyoung usurped it at the very start of their relationship, but the knowledge that it used to hug Jaebum’s body just as well – if not better – than Jinyoung’s is enough to make him smile whenever he puts it on.

Bit by bit, as he looks over the city they weren’t able to explore at all yet, Jinyoung’s mind clears of the last hazy traces left behind by his heat. And he realises that this is it. The fear, the constant waiting on the tips of his toes – it’s all over. A feeling of relief surges through his body, even more powerful than on the bridge in Paris and he sighs deeply, so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Jaebum’s presence until there is a warm hand covering his cold one on the railing.

They share a brief smile of acknowledgement, before Jaebum turns his gaze to the city, taking in the cobblestone streets and red-roofed houses, a comfortable silence falling between them naturally.  Jinyoung can picture Jaebum’s curious gaze and the way his nose scrunches up when something piques his interest even though he is staring straight ahead as well and suddenly, thinking about that little, meaningless habit it hits Jinyoung, just how much he loves him.

He loves him so much, it takes his breath away and it’s so awful because Jaebum still doesn’t _know_ and Jinyoung needs to tell him right now, before he messes it all up like he almost did the other day.

Turning his hand around slowly, he links his fingers with Jaebum’s shorter ones, squeezing them as his heartbeat speeds up with the prospect of what he is about to do. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jaebum looking back at him and he lifts Jaebum’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles to buy himself time, aware of the fact that he needs some kind of build up to go through with this.

Jinyoung’s lips quiver with nerves as he disconnects them from Jaebum’s skin, but his voice is steady as they turn to face each other, their tangled hands swaying softly between them.

“Jaebum I…I want to thank you. For taking care of me and being there for me and just…yeah.”, Jinyoung forces out, causing Jaebum to smile and blush cutely.

“You know I’d do anything for you.”, he says, like it is the most ordinary thing in the world and sets his free hand on Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, just to be stopped by Jinyoung’s hands on his chest a second later.

“W-wait!” Stuttering, Jinyoung leans back to see Jaebum’s confused face clearly. His mate is frowning, but Jinyoung knows that if he doesn’t confess now, he probably won’t do it for a long time. So, he brings one hand up to cup the side of Jaebum’s face, taking in a deep breath. _This is it_ , he thinks as he opens his mouth.

His blood is rushing so loudly in his ears, Jinyoung wouldn’t even have realised he really said it, really voiced the _I l-love you_ stuck in his chest for what feels like eternity, if it weren’t for Jaebum going all white in a matter of seconds, his eyes growing impossibly big.

“What did you just say?” he whispers, hand gripping tightly onto Jinyoung’s waist as if to assure himself that he isn’t dreaming.

“I love you.” Jinyoung repeats, loud and clear this time and he can watch the realisation hit Jaebum in real time, a smile spreading on face so big, it shows all of his teeth and makes his eyes disappear in little, happy crescents. Blood returns into his face to tint his cheekbones an excited crimson, small puffs of surprised laughter escaping him.

“I love you too.”, he murmurs, voice low and raspy before drawing Jinyoung in again with the hand on his neck. “And now kiss me ‘cause I don’t want you to watch me start crying in about one second.”

At that, Jinyoung giggles, happily complying as he kisses the tip of Jaebum’s nose, his jaw, his lips, and lastly, his already moist, blush-warm cheeks.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. As you see, I've long since accepted the unbelievable level of cheesyness this thing reached almost from the start.^^  
> I couldn't say it at the beginning without spoiling anything, but this chapter is dedicated to all you thirsty lovlies who asked me/commented about Jinyoung going into heat. I hope I was able to fulfil your expectations ;) <3  
> Leave me comments and/or kudos, they always make my day, or hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat some more or scream about the AMAZING comeback our boys just landed, the username's the same weirdness as here^^  
> I'll keep working so we'll "see" us again soon! H


	6. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only kid fic I'll ever write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome dear readers,  
> to this final addition of this beast of a fanfiction. Seriously, I feel like it swallowed me whole, how else would you explain a damned one-shot turning into 30k?? I honestly can't really believe it^^  
> I hope you'll all like this chapter, a friend of mine specifically asked for Jaebum interacting with his daughter.  
> This is for you my dear, thanks for always keeping up with my shit ;)  
> And now, let's all prepare ourselves to drown in sappiness again :D  
> Enjoy <3

_6 years later_

Groaning, Jaebum wakes up to the loud blaring of the alarm clock, signalling him that it is 6:40am, Friday morning. Sleepy still, he wonders why there are no sounds of awakening coming from Jinyoung’s side of the bed until the small bundle in his arms stirs, a muffled whimper of protest resounding in the bedroom and he remembers.

He remembers that Jinyoung has been gone the whole week, on a business trip to a book fair about five hours away and that the familiar, yet far smaller form he is spooning gently is not his husband, but their daughter.

“Appa…?”, the little girl sighs as Jaebum reaches over to put an end to the merciless ringing of the alarm and switch the small lamp on his bedside table on.

“Shhh, Hayoon, it’s time to wake up.” He murmurs, moving her around in his embrace so he can brush the hair out of her sleep puffy face, revealing crunched up, tightly shut eyes and a barely noticeable smile playing around rosy lips.

“Oh come on, I know you’re not sleeping anymore! Open your eyes, Hayoon-ah~” Sometimes, at least for Jinyoung, flattery and singsonging works. With Jaebum though, their daughter always seems to feel a bit more mischievous, her mouth breaking out into a large grin while she shakes her head, eyes still stubbornly shut.

 _Just like her father_ , Jaebum thinks resignedly, even as overflowing fondness fills his heart. Savouring the feeling, he looks at Hayoon, at her crinkling Jinyoung-eyes, her cute Jinyoung-nose and her small Hayoon-ears that none of them have just like her. Unable to see what her appa is doing, Hayoon is frowning curiously and that’s where Jaebum sees himself, in the emotions playing on her face openly all the time and her thin, feathery hair.

Carefully, Jaebum untangles his hands from the black strands before he shoots forward with a playful growl, tickling his daughter’s sides until she is trashing and giggling breathlessly.

“Stop appa!”, she shouts, gasping.

“Only if you open your eyes!”

Instantly, the little girl’s eyelids fly open and Jaebum himself has to laugh as she tries to stare him down with ridiculously round, widened eyes. Just like he promised, Jaebum stops his tickling attack, clambering over his daughter to finally get out of bed instead.

After that, it only takes one more minute and the promise of hot chocolate to coax Hayoon out of bed and into the bathroom, where Jaebum dresses her in a light blue denim dress, complete with a white long sleeve shirt and warm, pink tights underneath.

Still in his pyjamas himself, he makes the little girl sit on the edge of the bathtub while he kneels down inside it, setting to work on her hair with a concentrated wrinkle between his brows. Frowning as well, Hayoon is watching him sceptically through the small hand mirror she is holding in front of her face, occasionally handing him something from the assortment of colourful hairclips gathered in her lap.

“You know that Jinyoung-appa never does it like that, right Jaebum-appa?”, she asks, lifting up a hair tie just at the right moment for Jaebum to pull her hair into a loose pony tail.

“I think we’re both very aware of the fact that Jinyoung-appa is far more skilled at this than I am, darling.” Braiding the ponytail quickly, Jaebum smiles at his daughter through the mirror and puts his hand out for another hair tie.

This time, Hayoon chooses a fancier one that has a little, wooden kitty head adorning the green band, probably trying to save Jaebum’s plain attempt at a hairdo with nice accessories. She has a reputation to lose, Jaebum knows, with the perfect, smooth French braids Jinyoung usually does for her and so he does his best to at least adjust the hair tie nicely.

“When is Jinyoung-appa coming back?” Hayoon pouts anyway as she assesses his work with the help of the floor length mirror attached to the inside of the bathroom door, tickling her own cheek with the pointy end of her braid.

“Tonight. We wanted to bake welcome-back cookies for him after school, remember?” Jaebum answers, an excited little feeling tugging at his stomach even as he ungracefully clambers out of the bathtub and rubs his hurting knees. He just wants Jinyoung back home with them already.

Predictably, Hayoon isn’t able to hold back a cheer at the prospect of baking cookies and her appa returning _combined_ and there is a shocked little hiss from the corner behind the laundry basket, Nora unintentionally giving away the fact that she followed them into the bathroom.

The small showdown that unravels between Hayoon who is dead set on petting the cat and Nora who is dead set on being left alone, gives Jaebum time to get ready himself before he scoops up both the girl and the cat under an respective arm, carrying them to the living area.

Once there, he puts them down gently, Nora on the floor and Hayoon on a chair at the dining table, both of his girls gracing him with a rather offended look.

“What?”, he asks, grinning, but the only answer he gets is Nora’s insistent meowing for food from her place next to her bowl, while Hayoon decides to quietly sulk until Jaebum has fed the cat and places a tablet right in front of her.

“Here.” Tapping around on the screen for a few seconds with Nora happily - and noisily – eating in the background, Jaebum delights in the excited hum that leaves his daughter once she realises what he is doing.

“I promised appa we’d call this morning. You can start already, I’ll join you with breakfast.” He presses the green call button and pecks the top of Hayoon’s head before returning to the other side of the kitchen counter, the cheerful chiming of the ringing tablet mixing with the grumbling protests of the coffee machine.

When the noise settles down, greetings are already over and Hayoon has launched right into a lecture on the animals they talked about in school yesterday. Just like Jaebum, Jinyoung will soon know far more about meerkats than he ever wanted.

Jaebum pours milk into his coffee and Hayoon educates her father in meerkat diet, Jaebum pours milk into her cereal and Hayoon mimics a meerkat by peering over her arms crossed on the table. Jaebum heats the milk for Hayoon’s hot chocolate and Jinyoung’s voice comes metallic through the bad speakers of the tablet.

“ _That’s amazing Hayoon! You paid very close attention in school, I see._ ” He says, smile evident in his tone and then, after a moment of silence: “ _Where’s Jaebum-appa though_?”

“He’s making me breakfast.” Hayoon answers, glancing up from the video call for a short moment to Jaebum, who is currently struggling with getting both their mugs and a bowl of cereal to the table in one go.

“ _Pancakes_?” Blares out of the tablet, just in time for Jaebum to set the cutlery down and pop into the frame, a large grin on his face.

“No, just cereal today. I’ll make pancakes for the three of us tomorrow.” Sitting down as well, he winks at Jinyoung through the camera and watches a happy blush settle on his husband’s 480p cheeks. From what he is able to see on the little tablet screen, Jinyoung must still be in bed, his black hair and shirt standing out as he lies on his back in a sea of white.

“ _I miss you._ ”, Jinyoung smiles at the same time as Jaebum asks a confused “Don’t you have to be at a meeting soon?” and now it is Jaebum’s turn to redden bashfully under Jinyoung’s amused gaze.

“We miss you too, appa!” Easily, Hayoon dissolves the tension with a happy cry, decorating Jinyoung’s image on the screen with little droplets of milk by waving her spoon around enthusiastically. Both her and Jinyoung chuckle, while Jaebum hectically wipes the liquid away with the sleeve of his sweater, glad he is not wearing one of his fancy business shirts today.

“Hey, stop laughing at me!”, he warns them, which of course does nothing but increase the volume of Jinyoung’s melodious laughter and Hayoon’s delighted giggling. Pretending to be deeply wounded, Jaebum huffs and crosses his arms until Jinyoung persuades Hayoon to give him an apologising kiss on the cheek.

“We promise we won’t laugh anymore, Jaebumie-appa!” At the insincere declaration, Jaebum finally lets the smile he has been holding back break free again, returning Hayoon’s kiss with a peck to her nose. _We should get going_ , he thinks after glancing at the clock in the corner of the frame and watches Jinyoung’s grin dim the slightest bit when he tells him as much.

“ _You’ll pick me up at the station later?_ ”, he asks, face blurring with the motion as he sits up on the corner of the bed, an ugly, yellow hotel room wall framing him from behind.

“Yeah, of course.”

“ _Well then…I’ll see you this evening, my loves!_ ” And just like that, with a last wave into the camera and one of his typical, closed mouthed smiles, Jinyoung cuts the connection, leaving Jaebum and their daughter to themselves again.

***

“Shit!” Jaebum exclaims, revelling in the fact that, with Hayoon in school and the flat all to himself, he can curse as much as he wants without having to worry about the innocent ears of their daughter. Exasperated, he looks at the large dollop of Béchamel sauce spreading beside the baking dish in which he is trying to assemble tonight’s dinner. Since they are going to drive out to pick up Jinyoung at around six o’clock, he decided that it would be better to prepare something now and simply heat it after getting back. For some reason though, the lasagna he normally does in his sleep just won’t come together today and it is only twenty minutes later, that Jaebum finally manages to finish something at least remotely resembling the dish his family is used from him.  

 _God, I’m worse than Hayoon…,_ he thinks, cleaning up the catastrophic mess he made.

With a satisfying click, the dishwasher falls shut and sets to work while Jaebum wrestles the vacuum cleaner out if its corner bodily, pulling it into the living area. He took the day off, to do all the little chores he neglected this past week, far too busy working in the mornings and looking after Hayoon in the afternoons. Normally, when it’s Jinyoung and him fighting through the daily routine together, they take turns with going to their respective offices or staying home to care for Hayoon and the flat.

Lately though, Jinyoung had been gone quite often, talking at universities about how it is to be an editor, or supporting the authors he works for at their readings across the country. It makes Jaebum immensely proud to see his husband expand his field of work and really, it doesn’t surprise him either, because Jinyoung has always been brilliant, intellectually putting Jaebum in his place since the moment they met.

But he also can’t help feeling lonely every time Jinyoung leaves, dragging a suitcase behind him that will last him several days, if not weeks. At those times, when the flat that once seemed so small suddenly becomes far too big and empty without Jinyoung lounging on the couch reading, or ruffling his hair in concentration as he types on his laptop at the dinner table, Hayoon and Jaebum shuffle closer together to give each other comfort.

Like this, it became tradition for Hayoon to sleep in their bed whenever Jinyoung is away and, most of the time, one or two nights after he returns as well. For Jaebum, those nights they spend with their daughter sandwiched between them, while still – _always_ – stretching out a hand to touch each other too, are like a soothing remedy to the longing he felt during Jinyoung’s absence. Only then, with Hayoon’s little head bedded in the crook of his neck and Jinyoung’s fingers softly grazing his hipbone, does everything fall into place again, can Jaebum breathe freely and smile at Nora hopping onto the bed to join them.

The alpha is just about to change the bedsheets, because he knows that Jinyoung appreciates the smell of their own detergent after days spent in impersonal hotel beds, when the sound of his phone’s message alert stops him in his tracks. Sighing, he retrieves it from his back pocket, ready to spare it a single glance and move on, only to be pleasantly surprised as the screen announces him a text from his mate.

He unlocks his phone and, expecting an update on how everything is going, maybe a silly selfie, he surely is not prepared for the message to contain nothing except a simple _Jae?_ that makes his whole body tickle with an onslaught of memories. _Jae_ is how Jinyoung used to call him all the time, _before,_ before they had Hayoon, when it was just the two of them, slowly becoming a family without even noticing.

Now, Jinyoung only uses the nickname in private, to have his way with Jaebum who is completely defenceless in the face of his mate’s charm. In those moments, Jinyoung will always be twenty-two for him, devilishly cute and absolutely irresistible and he will always be twenty-three, feeling far too much and _so in love_.

 _Baby?_ , Jaebum texts back dutifully and then, after a second of thinking: _You already done with the meeting?_. For some seconds, he stares at his phone, waiting for a sign of Jinyoung typing until he starts to feel ridiculous, standing all alone in their bedroom with his mobile in one, fresh sheets in the other hand and sets to work again.

He gets as far as fixing the bedspread and their giant duvet before the well-known chiming sound informs him of the arrival of three new messages in quick succession. With a strange feeling of anticipation in his chest, Jaebum sits down on his side of the bed, his mouth opening in disbelieve the more he reads of Jinyoung’s texts.

**From: Jinyoungie**

_Yes it’s over_

_Thank god_

_I’m never leaving again if we haven’t had sex the week before_

Surprised, Jaebum can solely send a baffled _what?_ in response and drum his fingers on his thigh anxiously as he waits for Jinyoung’s reply. Sure, they hadn’t ventured beyond deep kisses the week before Jinyoung’s departure, too sated from the omega’s heat three weeks ago, and mindful of giving Hayoon their full attention after she had to stay with Jinyoung’s parents during those days. But Jinyoung normally only gets needy like this when he took his pills too long, skipped one too many heat circles and his body starts to demand the natural course of things violently. So what is…?

Distracted like this, Jaebum almost jumps out of his skin when his mobile screen lights up again with a ding, making him instantly forget his train of thought.

**From: Jinyoungie**

_I’ve been worked up the whole week, but seeing you this morning…_

_I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. The whole meeting._

_The way you care for our daughter and still look so much like the boy I fell in love with wearing your stupid sweater. So fucking hot._

_You’re not even here but you’re doing these things to me…look what you do to me._

_Fuck_

_Fuck indeed,_ Jaebum agrees, feeling his neck flush and his groin tingle with faint arousal as he looks at the picture attached to Jinyoung’s last message. His mate photographed himself from the waist down, camera pointing straight at his crotch. Sitting on white hotel sheets again, Jinyoung has his thighs spread wide in those slim fitting, blue slacks Jaebum loves so much, making the material stretch over his unmistakeably hard cock. Jaebum gulps drily at the way his husband is gripping himself through his trousers, shamelessly showing off what he has hidden under two layers of clothing. And of course, it is not like Jaebum hasn’t seen that already, doesn’t know Jinyoung’s body from all angles, in every lighting, doesn’t know it better than his own, but the otherness of this encounter makes him giddy anyway.

So, he holds his mobile in front of himself, carefully angling the front camera in a way that captures the reddened skin of his neck and upper chest as he pulls his shirt collar down on one side to expose a strong collarbone and the hollow just above it that Jinyoung loves to kiss so much. As a finishing touch, Jaebum adds a teasing _Aww baby, you want me to help you with that?_ to the picture, sending it before he can second guess himself.

Thankfully, Jinyoung does not give him much time to think about what exactly they are doing right now either, answering him in a heartbeat.

 **From:** **Jinyoungie**

_GOD Jae…this is torture_

_But no, I’d rather have you properly tonight. I need to leave for the train soon._

_I’ll just…get rid of this myself I guess…_

And then, after a moment in which a slightly unsure, fiddling Jaebum still debates what to write next:

_I want another picture though. With you on our bed? Please?_

Instantly, a wave of hotness washes over Jaebum, soaring pride erasing the slight disappointment he felt because of Jinyoung’s answer. He bites his lips at the thought of Jinyoung wanting to get himself off, quickly and messily, to a photo of his alpha between the sheets.

The image is there, Jinyoung pulling his slacks down until they’re stuck mid-thigh, throwing the duvet to the side and resting on the bedspread, just like Jaebum is doing right now. Fantasy-Jinyoung wraps a hand around his cock and Jaebum shoves a hand inside his trousers, feeling himself through thin boxer shorts. Using his other hand, he pushes his sweater up to expose a hectic strip of skin before he angles his phone up, trying to look straight into the camera. His hand is shaking, making the first few shots slightly blurry, but eventually Jaebum manages to take a decent photograph.

He sends it to Jinyoung with a simple _I want you, I love you._ attached.

***

Apparently, Hayoon worked hard in art class today, her tiny hands covered in red and blue colour stains when Jaebum takes it to lead her from the school yard to his parked car. He helps her in the passenger seat and Hayoon beams up at him, mentioning to her still flawlessly white shirt.

“Look how careful I was, appa! I wore that old shirt of yours the whole time! The one you told me to put on for painting…with the man in the blue hat on the front, remember?”

Securing his daughter’s seatbelt, Jaebum smiles. “Of course I do.”

After that, he has barely enough time to start the engine and get out on the road, before Hayoon is already demanding music to be played at her wish. Jaebum thinks it’s funny, how strangely specific her taste is already, as he gives her full reign over shuffling the music collection on his phone and they jump from Dreams by Fleetwood Mac to Toxic in a matter of minutes. But since it is the music he himself downloaded, Jaebum cannot really judge Hayoon for loving a weird assortment of genres and moods emitted by the songs, she is his daughter in that too, after all.

And so, he leans back against the headrest, hands easy on the steering wheel, softly humming along with Hayoon who is singing Alicia Keys effortlessly due to her young, high voice, but struggling slightly with the lyrics. Jaebum fills the parts she misses as best as he can and, occupied like that, they have reached their destination in no time.

There are still a few things to buy for the weekend, the only task Jaebum did not manage to accomplish in the morning. He knows that Hayoon likes grocery shopping though and the little girl actually cheers at his proposal to have noodle soup from one of the stalls in front of the supermarket before going inside. She orders her own portion, serious as if she were doing a business transaction, a quiet intent behind everything she does that is just very…Jinyoung.

When they finally enter the store, Jaebum hands her a little basket.

“We’ll put the things for appa’s cookies in your own basket, what do you think about that darling?”

Hayoon just beams widely and nods, disappearing down the first isle a second later, aware of the fact that Jaebum will trail behind her with his shopping cart. They have a small argument in front of the baking shelf, Jaebum desperately trying to convince his daughter that they still have the tiny, baby blue hearts she wants to put on the cookies at home. In the end, they compromise by buying white ones instead and Hayoon’s eyes light up in delight when she discovers back home that yes, the still have the baby blue ones in their cupboard and yes, she can use both colours for decoration once the cookies are done.

Before they can start though, Hayoon makes them both put on the aprons they got from Jaebum’s parents last Christmas. They are yellow, with tiny birds all over and Hayoon has taken an immense liking to them, insisting on the whole family wearing them whenever they cook together. ‘Cooking together’ usually means that Jaebum is the only person really doing something, while Hayoon and Jinyoung sit next to each other on the kitchen counter, watching him and giggling pointlessly, far too cute for their own good in their matching aprons. But well, Jaebum cannot say he is complaining when he always receives a ‘thank you’ kiss in the end, Hayoon imitating her father by giving him a quick peck on the lips too.

Today though, everything is slightly different. Jinyoung is not with them, so there are no teasing comments coming from the side, no one who constantly fiddles with the stereo to find a fitting radio station. Because of this, Hayoon doesn’t want to sit on the counter either and has her mind set on actually helping this time. Just like Jaebum knows his daughter, she instinctively picks the most dangerous task, already holding up the big knife Jaebum took out to chop the chocolate with when he turns back around from washing his hands.

Hayoon even has the audacity to giggle at the undignified little scream that escapes him, thankfully though, she lets herself be convinced quickly that Jinyoung-appa would not be happy if he returns to her only having nine and a half fingers left. So, with a bit of assistance from Jaebum, she mans the kitchen scale instead, carefully measuring the ingredients they need before putting them into the mixing bowl. She is a bit too passionate with the flour and a bit too rough with the eggs and there are a few tiny shells in the dough and white powder everywhere, but the cookies look good anyway once they are out of the oven and sprinkled with Hayoon’s love in the form of small sugary hearts.

By the time they are finished, the cookies packed away neatly in a box and the kitchen free of flour again, they still have about half an hour left before leaving for the train station. Restlessly, they decide to read a book together, alternating between one passage read out loud by Jaebum and one by Hayoon to make her practice. It does not take long though, before it becomes obvious that none of them can concentrate properly, as the little girl struggles through the difficult words much slower than normal and has to remind Jaebum that it is his turn more often than not. After what is probably the fifth time, Hayoon has enough, jumping up the stand on the couch and stare down at Jaebum accusingly.

“Appa! You’re not even listening!” An adorable pout appears on her face. “Can’t we just pick up Jinyoung-appa already?”

Looking at his watch and back at his daughter, standing there with crossed arms while she huffs at him, Jaebum decides that she is right. He’d rather wait at the train station than sit around uselessly.

“Alright.”, he says, getting up and turning his back to Hayoon. “Hop on.”

This earns him a deafening, happy cry directly into his ear before thin arms wrap around his neck like a noose and slim but strong legs encircle his waist.

“Wow, joining the hockey team really did you good, didn’t it?” Jaebum huffs, making his way through the living area to the hallway, where Hayoon happily points at all the pictures Jinyoung put up there, now that she can admire them at eye level.

“That’s you, appa, when you were a baby! And that’s Jinyoung-appa when he was my age! And that’s the three of us together!” Somehow, Jaebum manages to put his shoes on without having to put his daughter down and proceeds to slip her ballerinas on her feet. They feel about as big as his hand.

Meanwhile, Hayoon has continued her inspection of the family pictures and Jaebum grabs a jacket for her to put on in the car when she suddenly tightens her grip on his shoulders.

“Appa?”, she asks, sounding uncharacteristically shy. “Do you think I can wear a light blue dress when I marry? Just like Jinyoung-appa’s suit?”

With a smile tugging at his lips, Jaebum turns his head, Hayoon’s finger directing his gaze to the picture of their wedding Jinyoung just _had_ to add to the collection. Taken at the party after the ceremony, it is a random snapshot by Jaebum’s father that shows the two of them in deep conversation, leaning against their wedding car, about to leave for their honey moon. Jinyoung always claims Jaebum looks like a debauched dandy here, having lost his tie during the wedding games and with the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Looking at himself, Jaebum has to agree, even though for him, it is Jinyoung who really stands out, in his beautiful suit and his ever-flawless dress shirt. If he squints, Jaebum thinks he can see the corner of a hickey peeking out of Jinyoung’s collar and he still blushes at the thought of how many more his mate hid under his clothes that day.

_I really shouldn’t have…_

“Appa?” Hayoon asks again, shaking Jaebum shoulders to rip him out of his thoughts and reluctantly, Jaebum pulls his gaze away to smile at his daughter instead.

“Of course, you can wear the same colour as appa darling. And I’m sure you’ll be just as beautiful.”

***

The only thing worse, Jaebum thinks, than waiting endless minutes for Jinyoung’s train to turn up, is the few agonising moments it takes him to find his husband in the crowd of people spilling on the platform after it finally arrived.

With excitement drumming in his veins, he scans the masses around them for Jinyoung’s familiar form, but this time, Hayoon seems to be quicker than him. She voices a gleeful _Jinyoung-appa!_ and the next thing Jaebum knows, her hand has slipped out of his own and Jinyoung’s typical, high pitched laughter comes from somewhere to his right.

Following the sound, Jaebum turns and well, there he is. There he is, Jaebum’s mate, crouching with their daughter in his arms and his travelling bag discarded next to him and his suit wrinkled in all the most inelegant places.  Jaebum feels his face break out into a wide smile exposing his teeth as their gazes meet over Hayoon’s head and Jinyoung’s eyes wrinkle, a clear sign that he too is grinning, even though he has his face half buried in their daughter’s hair.

Then, Jinyoung moves to stand upright again and that is Jaebum’s cue to give himself a little nudge, to stop staring and finally approach them. He takes Jinyoung’s bag off the ground and slings his other arm around his husband’s waist, while Hayoon holds onto Jinyoung-appa’s hand tightly on the other side. They walk to their car, with Jinyoung caged in between them like that and Jaebum thinks, no, he _knows_ that Jinyoung must feel how much he is missed when he is not home.

Again, Hayoon has been talking ever since she spotted Jinyoung, giving Jaebum no opportunity to really _say_ hello to Jinyoung until they are standing in front of the car, their daughter and Jinyoung’s luggage already inside and Jaebum dares to pull his mate into a quick kiss.

“Hi.”, he murmurs after he has pulled back again, which earns him another big smile from Jinyoung.

“Hi to you too, my love.” The omega answers, giving Jaebum a peck on the cheek before he opens the car door for him to get in. “Take me home, please.”

Like most of the time, Jaebum bends to Jinyoung’s wish. Hayoon, apparently feeling generous, even grants her father the reign over the music and Jinyoung, for some reason, makes them listen to ABBA the whole thirty-minute drive back.

As a consequence, Jaebum still has ‘Voulez-vous’ ringing in his head when they finally enter their apartment. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, putting the mildly catastrophic lasagna in the oven, just to find Hayoon and Jinyoung sitting on the kitchen counter, watching him, as he turns around.

“Jaebum…”, Jinyoung sing songs and the alpha can tell by the tone of his voice that he won’t like whatever he will say next. “Why is Hayoon’s hair looking so weird? Can’t I leave you two alone for five seconds?” Grinning mischievously, Jinyoung lets his eyes scrunch up until they are barely visible anymore and when Jaebum looks at Hayoon, she is wearing the exact same expression, giggling happily.

Even though he is being teased, a strong sense of calm settles over Jaebum at the sight of his family being reunited again, enjoying the way they slip into their usual banter easily. To humour them, he huffs and puffs a bit at the outrageous accusation, just to forgive them a minute later when Jinyoung offers to set the table.

Once dinner is finished, it is already pretty late and while Hayoon was lively up to this point, asking Jinyoung a multitude of questions about his business trip and if he brought her any new books back from the fair, she gets noticeably more tired now.

After changing into something more comfortable than the clothes they wore all day, the three of them curl up on the couch and Hayoon presents her father her cookies, yawning, but with glinting eyes. She manages to fight sleep for maybe twenty more minutes, contently sitting in Jinyoung’s lap and sharing cookies as Jaebum reads from the book they were so unsuccessful with this afternoon. The heroine is just about to enter into a gruesome dragon cave when Jaebum feels a light tug on his jumper sleeve. Turning his head, he is met with Jinyoung holding his finger in front of his lips, his eyes pointing downwards to the peacefully sleeping face of their daughter.

“Our bed?”, He whispers.

“I think she’d appreciate it.” Jaebum murmurs back, returning Jinyoung’s promising smile as he gets up and takes Hayoon out of his arms, glad they already put her in her pyjamas earlier. Carefully, he carries their child to their bedroom and watches her curl around the blanket once he tucked her in, making sure that she is sleeping soundly before retreating to the living area again.

Jinyoung looks illegally cute in his slim sweat pants and one of Jaebum’s big, white sleeping shirts, stretched out on the couch like a cat. But the peaceful picture is deceiving, the omega straddling Jaebum seconds after he sat down, squishing his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck with a low sign.

“God, I missed you so much.”, he groans, breath hot and moist against Jaebum’s skin, tongue darting out to trace the curve of Jaebum’s throat ever so faintly. Jaebum himself is unable to hold back a surprised little moan at the unexpected attack, his hands finding their familiar place on Jinyoung’s hips automatically.

“I missed you too.” The alpha declares, fingernails digging involuntarily deep into Jinyoung’s flesh one second later, when sharp teeth bite down on the spot right below his jaw, causing him to gasp in scandalised arousal. Normally, that spot is _his_ to mark up on _Jinyoung’s_ body and to have the omega turn the tables so easily now makes him realise once more how nothing is ever set in stone between them, except their love for each other.

“ _No_.” Jinyoung growls, drawing back and Jaebum feels a shiver run down his spine at the intense stare he fixes him with. “You don’t understand. I _yearned_ for you, Jaebum. So much.”

Already, the air around them is filled with the spicy scent of Jinyoung’s arousal, a matching hardness digging into Jaebum’s hipbone as his husband presses himself as close as possible against him.

“I yearned for your skin, your lips.” Jinyoung elaborates before he gives Jaebum a long, closed mouthed kiss that could almost be called innocent if it weren’t for his hips grinding down slowly on Jaebum’s steadily growing erection.

“Your scent too. The feeling of carding my fingers through your hair.” Continuing to kiss Jaebum passionately, Jinyoung adds a new thing to his list every time they separate the tiniest bit. He has one of his hands fisted in Jaebum’s hair and the other firmly placed at the back of his neck, as if to keep him still. And Jaebum would be content to just kiss and kiss and kiss Jinyoung until their lips are sore and puffy, but his mate seems to have other ideas, pulling on his hair lightly, breaking their kiss with a wet sound.

“Get on your back, love. I want to feel all of you.” He says and clambers off Jaebum for a moment, one hand slowly palming himself as he watches Jaebum struggle into a lying position. Once there, Jaebum opens his arms wide, wrapping them tightly around Jinyoung and sighing deeply at the feeling of the omega’s weight settling on top of him, one of his legs sliding neatly in between his own.

“What else do you want?”, he asks, kissing Jinyoung’s ear, the edge of his jaw, everything he can reach.

“Nothing fancy.” Jinyoung answers, already busying himself with shoving Jaebum’s pants and boxer briefs down. “Like this. Let’s just do it like this.”

The waistband of Jaebum’s underwear catches on the sensitive tip of his cock and Jaebum gasps, loudly, making Jinyoung giggle. Peppering kisses all over Jaebum’s throat, he bunches Jaebum’s sweater up under his armpits and lets the fabric of his pants drag over the alpha’s exposed member, a cheeky smile spreading against Jaebum’s skin at his ragged breathing.

“Baby…”, Jaebum whines, almost unconsciously and drags his fingernails down Jinyoung’s clothed back in a weak attempt at retaliation. Desperate to feel some bare skin, he pushes and pulls on the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt until his husband complies, hands pressing down onto Jaebum’s bare chest as he pushes himself into a sitting position. Slowly, teasingly, Jinyoung pulls his shirt over his head and hangs it over the headrest before his palms return to their original position on Jaebum’s ribcage, fingers tracing the bones carefully.

In turn, Jaebum sets his hands on his mate’s hips again, directly at the border where warm skin and soft fabric meet, hands heavy and purposeful as he pulls the pants down just enough to let the top half of Jinyoung’s cock peek out, pink and glistening. Jaebum’s own dick twitches against his stomach at the sight and Jinyoung reaches down to give him a few strong strokes the same time as Jaebum fits the palm of his hand over his mate’s length, rubbing gently.

“This…”, Jinyoung pants, gaze incredibly dark when Jaebum locks eyes with him. “…reminds me of our beginning so much, _a-ah…Jae,_ we used to do this all the time, remember?”

“It was your fault. You were so…I just couldn’t keep my hands off.” A satisfied grin spreads on Jinyoung’s blushing face and he lets himself be pulled down easily when Jaebum wraps his arms tightly around his torso. There are sighs rumbling through both of their chests at the sensation of their bare skin rubbing against each other and Jaebum kisses Jinyoung deeply, sucking his tongue into his mouth to bite down on it lightly. Next, he lets his fingertips trail down the dip of Jinyoung’s spine delicately until he can spread his hands on the omega’s ass, pushing their groins together with one firm pull.

Jinyoung breaks free from their kiss with a small moan, the wet tip of his cock digging into Jaebum’s hip as he grinds against him lazily. His hands sneak up Jaebum’s sides and between their writhing bodies, fingers coming to a rest dangerously close to Jaebum’s nipples before leans in, lips hovering over Jaebum’s.

“Remember how we did it late in the evening, with the stereo on, hmm those times were my favourite...” Whispered, Jinyoung’s words fan over Jaebum’s lips hotly, making them quiver with the desire to kiss his mate. But Jinyoung seems to have other plans, keeping his mouth well out of reach and grazing his fingernails over Jaebum’s nipples instead, groaning happily as Jaebum arches into the touch and presses them closer together. With his fingers working Jaebum’s sensitive spots, it only takes Jinyoung a light bite into Jaebum’s shoulder to have him tremble against him, desperate for friction.

“I-I, ah, could always s-sing Arctic Monkeys for you, you know?” Jaebum manages to pant out between small moans, his expression changing from teasing to pleasured and back again.

“I’d like to see you try darling.”

                                                                                  ***                                                                                        

As expected, Jinyoung demands from Jaebum to treat the two loves of his life equally and so the alpha finds himself carrying his exhausted, yet very satisfied husband to bed once they did a little washing up in the bathroom.  The white sleeping shirt Jinyoung put on again rubs against Jaebum’s bare chest, himself having forgone a shirt in favour of clean sweats while Jinyoung stuck with an old pair of boxer shorts Jaebum highly suspects used to belong to him.

Once they have reached the side of the bed were Hayoon is not curled up, sleeping peacefully, Jaebum gently lowers Jinyoung on the sheets. He waits for the omega to scoot over so he can get in too and plasters himself against his back as soon as the duvet is spread over them, nuzzling into his mate’s nape contently. From Jinyoung’s other side, Hayoon’s breathing fills the room and Jaebum curls one arm under his own head, prepared to be lulled to sleep by the soft noise and the feeling of Jinyoung’s heart beating under the hand he has splayed on his chest.

After a few moments though, Jaebum realises with bewilderment that Jinyoung’s heartbeat is not sure and calm how he expected it to be, but quickening steadily along with his breath. Concerned, Jaebum slips his hand under his shirt, rubbing his skin in what he hopes is a calming gesture.

“Jinyoungie? Is everything alright?”, he whispers into the darkness, heaving a relieved sigh when Jinyoung nods, squeezing his hand through his shirt in reassurance.

“I’m fine it’s just…I thought about the flat.” Slightly confused, Jaebum keeps quiet as he continues to draw mindless patters on Jinyoung’s belly. “It’s our little love nest, right? We fell in love here and it’s Hayoon’s home. I know that everybody makes fun of us for it, because we could afford something better and more imposing, but well…I love it. And I don’t want to move.”

“Move?”, Jaebum asks, a feeling of dread sinking in his stomach. “Why?”

Maybe Jinyoung got an amazing job offer while he was at the book fair and wants to leave his parents’ firm and their pretty average town for good? Maybe he…

“Well Jaebumie, because our flat only has two bedrooms. And I’m pregnant. That’s why.”

Screeching, Jaebum’s whirling, panicked thoughts come to a sudden stop, the worried expression he wore until then freezing on his face. A few seconds later though, it morphs into a blinding smile that makes his teeth shine at Jinyoung through the darkness when he pushes him on his back to peer into his face intently.

“Say that again.”

“I’m pregnant.” Jinyoung repeats, the flustered grin on his face matching Jaebum’s bit by bit.

“God, Jinyoungie.” _So that’s why he got so excited,_ Jaebum thinks as he cups his husband’s warm cheeks to pull him into a tender, lingering kiss. The realisation finally chases the last bit of worry from earlier away, until all that Jaebum has left is a feeling of giddy joy.

He breaks their kiss with a low laugh, too happy to try and keep it inside while he strokes over Jinyoung’s blushing cheek bones.

“Baby are you really sure? I mean, we’ve been trying for some time and now suddenly…?”, he starts out in a whisper, but gets increasingly louder the longer he continues, excitement taking over completely when Jinyoung nods.

“I’m sure.”

“I can already imagine how delighted Hayoon will be when we tell her! She’s been nagging us about siblings for ages! And the flat, well…we could-!” Jaebum is just about to launch into a full-blown rant when Jinyoung surprises him by pulling him into another kiss.

“You need to be a bit quieter, _Mr. Father of the Month_.” He says once he silenced Jaebum effectively, brushing Jaebum’s bangs out of his face so he can see the teasing glint in the omega’s eyes. “Otherwise you’ll wake our first child up.”

Blushing, Jaebum mutters a low _yeah, you’re right_ and lets himself be pulled into Jinyoung’s embrace. He settles his head on the other’s chest and slings an arm around his middle carefully, tangling their legs together. There is a moment of silence and Jaebum can tell that Jinyoung is exhausted, probably just wants to sleep now. But he didn’t get to finish his sentence earlier and so he leans up slightly, to whisper into his mate’s ear.

“I just meant to say…we could always get rid of the study?” This time, it is Jinyoung’s laughter that rings through their bedroom a bit too loudly, making Jaebum’s head jostle on his mate’s chest. Still giggling slightly, Jinyoung presses a noisy kiss into Jaebum’s hair.

“I love you, you silly man.” He says, unbearably fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Did you like it my lovlies? <3  
> As a finishing thought, I want to thank all of you who kept track of my first chaptered fic, who commented, left kudos, bookmarks and so on. You truly kept me motivated to finish this and plot new stories that I'll be free to attempt now! Hopefully, they'll be a bit shorter :D  
> I hope to see some of you around and am thanking you in advance for kudos and comments, if you feel generous^^  
> Love, H


End file.
